Convergence
by shaperlord67
Summary: A collaboration between myself and 212th Trooper /) chronicling the merge of timelines in a Galaxy far far away
1. The Battle of Theed

The Republic after getting info from other factions from other factions found out that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord manipulating the Republic trying to turn it into what Galactic Empire faction is. After seeing the political state of the Empire the citizens of the Republic demanded he be ousted from power and be removed from office immediately.

Palpatine would flee just before the Jedi would come looking for him. However he had a surprise for them. He activated a communicator.

"Execute Order 66.", Palpatine said smirking.  
A Clone Commander would respond, "Come again? Who is this? How did you get this- Wait is this Palpatine!?"

Palpatine became frustrated throwing the comm against the wall. Why wasn't it working? A strange voice or voices rather speaking in unison spoke to him.

"The balance here will not be broken. Or at-least not like that. You will find that all of the clones have been liberated of those biological chips."

"Who are you?", Palpatine would ask looking around a bit surprised.

"We are The Ones. From every timeline that this galaxy is stitched together from."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you are a fool to-"

Palpatine was cut off as he was grasping at his neck being lifted up choking.

"NO! YOU ARE A FOOL! YOU THINK YOU KNOW POWER!? YOU CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND IT!"

Palpatine was let go, falling to the ground and gasping for air.

"You will find that most of your contingencies have been undone. We will not kill you, but we have made sure you won't upset the balance we have set with all of your plans."

The voices disapeared, and Palpatine was left to himself. What just happened? Where could he go? He could go to the Empire and essentially speak with himself, or go to the Separatists. Both were risky. Dooku had renounced him, and this other "him" might see him as a threat. He decided to take some time to think.

Meanwhile...

The Rebellion and The Resistance had managed to make contact with the Galactic Republic now with Bail Organa acting as the new Chancellor. They had chosen the city of Theed as their meeting place. The representative of the Rebellion was Han Solo, someone who had been invaluable to their cause, and the representative of The Resistance was Rey the newest student of Jedi master Luke Skywalker. Both discussed their own timelines before the merge, and what it was like. Rey expressed that she was happy to see him again even if it wasn't her Han Solo. Han didn't seem to take the news about what his son did in her timeline well. If his relationship ever did go that far with Leia he would take precautions to make sure that never happened. Also he was thinking of a different name for his son. Jacen sounded like a good one.

Bail Organa came into the room and the meeting was about to get under way when there was an explosion nearby.

"What was that!?", Bail Organa asked grabbing onto the wall for support.

"Chancellor!", A clone came running up to him, "Separatists have slipped past our defenses and forces are in the air and on the ground!"

"How?", The new Chancellor asked surprised.

"Some kind of new cloaking tech it would seem!"

"Evacuate all non-combatants!", The Chancellor ordered.

"Right away sir!"

Bail then turned to the representatives, "Come on you two."

"Sorry Chancellor, but we're not ones to run from a fight.", Han told him.

Bail Organa sighed and told them, "Fine but you two better come back alive."

"Don't worry." Rey assured him, "There is more than one reason we were chosen to be representatives."

They met up with the clone commander readying his men for defense. The Naboo Royal Starfighters were already engaging the Droid Starfighters, and seemed to have it more or less under control. The ground forces would be the real problem.

"Hey commander what are we looking at here?", Han asked as he got to the defensive line with Rey.

"Bunch of B1's and B2's with heavy armor rolling up the back. They have two field commanders by the looks of it.", The Clone Commander informed Han, and Rey.

The clone commander then handed Solo his optic enhancer so he could see for himself, and saw a Zabrak with metal legs and 2 metal implants in his head, he was also covered in black tattoos. The second one Han recognized all too well.

"Boba Fett... Apparently he isn't doing jobs for just the Hutts and Empire anymore."

"You know him sir?", The Commander asked.

"We've had a few run-ins yeah. Most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy where I come from, but I don't think he is anything me and Rey can't handle."

Rey concentrated on the Zabrak. She sensed great hatred in him, but also that his will was being suppressed. It was unclear if he would be friend or foe if they freed him. She was about to inform Han and the others but that's when the blaster bolts started flying. Rey activated her lightsaber and Han fired back alongside the clones. The fight for Theed had begun.

"We just need to hold them off long enough for reinforcements to arrive!" The Clone Commander yelled over the comm to all the troopers.

"Trust me they're not even going to get close!", Han said confidently smirking.

Han's DL-44 proved very effective against the B1's and a well-placed head shot would take out a B2, but this would prove to be the least of their worries at the moment, as Boba Fett got close using his jet pack firing down on them. Rey would then be confronted by the Zabrak leading him away. His attacks had such ferocity that she was forced completely on the defensive. Fortunately the Zabrak didn't realize he was being lead somewhere.

Rey and Maul dueled fiercely, leaving the rest of the battle behind as they moved deeper and deeper into Theed. The younger, more inexperienced Jedi found it hard to keep up with the fierce Sith warrior, but managed to keep herself alive, and even guide the fight somewhat.

She had studied the city beforehand, just in case, and was trying to lead the Sith warrior into the halls of the power core, where she thought she might use the terrain to gain an edge. And the plan might have worked too: they sped across the Hanger, blades of blue and red flashing like dueling supernovas, and into the tall corridors of the power section.

But Rey couldn't have known what would happen next. A lucky strike from her Lightsaber damaged the Zabrak's control just enough he could slip free. The memory of The place he now stood, what he had lost there, and the audacity of someone believing they could use him as their mindless weapon, drove the Zabrak too far. He let out an ear piercing scream and powerful shock wave, that knocked Rey out.

She had no idea how much later it was when Han Solo was waking her up and helping her to her feet.

"How goes the battle?" She asked groggily.

"It doesn't." Han said shortly. "That crazy Vader-type you were fighting came charging back in and attacked his own men! It was like nothing I've seen before, even Luke couldn't have done it. They retreated a while ago, we've all been trying to find out what happened to you."

"I'm fine" Rey said with a wave of her hand, stopping short when she saw the man in green Mandolorian armor standing behind Han. "Solo, look out!"

"Hey, easy kid!" Han said quickly, stepping in between the two as Fett raised his blaster and Rey ignited her lightsaber. "He's with us now."

"How did you manage that?" Rey demanded.

"Paid him" Han said simply. "He *IS* a Bounty Hunter after all, and Leia's pretty rich, being a Princess and all."

"That makes sense I suppose" Rey said slowly, switching her Lightsaber off.

"If we're done playing games" Fett said darkly. "The girl is needed in the detention section."

"The 'girl' has a name!" Rey said angrily, following the Bounty Hunter anyways. "And why would I be needed in the prisons?"

"Our friend here managed to tag the crazy Zabrak while he was chasing after the retreating droids" Han explained. "We're holding him, but anyone who tries to get close to his cell gets blasted real bad. I think we need a Jedi to handle him."

Elsewhere  
Palpatine smiled up at the halls of Korriban. The old Sith Empire may be pathetically primitive by his standards, but they may just be the saving grace for his new plan...


	2. Legacy of the Dark

An Imperial battle group was sent into First Order territory to test the strength of their potential rival. They were not strong enough to challenge the Empire yet, but they wanted to make sure that never would happen. Darth Vader himself was in command of the operation with Adm. Thrawn second in command of the operation.

"Lord Vader we're detecting several vessels coming out of hyperspace.", an Imperial Officer said informing Vader.

The Finalizer and what looked like many other vessels the First Order could get their hands on surrounded the Imperial 501st battle group, and started firing. The Battle group would hold their ground inflicting heavy casualties on the First Order's quickly put together fleet. Something was off to Thrawn however. It felt like a test.

Eventually the Finalizer would break off its attack and retreat with a few other ships, but not before a single fighter would leave the ship and land on the planet near by.

"Lord Vader?", Thrawn said turning to Vader.

"I see it Admiral. I sense something about the pilot of that fighter. I am going to investigate. I am leaving you in charge of the fleet."

"Very well. I will not fail you Lord Vader."

"Unlike many others, considering your record, I actually believe it when you say it.", as he turned heading for his Starfighter.

Darth Vader took his TIE Advanced to the surface into a forest. It was reminiscent of when he faced Asajj Ventress on Yavin IV back when he was Anakin Skywalker. He made his way through the forest occasionally cutting through branches with his lightsaber or brushing them aside with the Force. He eventually came to a small clearing where the pilot of the other starfighter waited.

"Darth Vader... If it really is you, then it pains me to do this, but... Supreme Leader Snoke says you must be destroyed as you will stand in the way of his vision."

The pilot was a Force sensitive no doubt, Vader Sensed how powerful he was. The pilot in questions name was Kylo Ren who then used the Force to freeze Vader in place, but after a few seconds Vader clinched his hands into fists and broke free. Kylo tried again, but to no avail.

"Impressive.", Darth Vader told him activating his lightsaber and taking a Djem So stance.

"But you'll need to do more, and better than that."

Kylo Ren seemed surprised quickly grabbing his saber activating it. He had never had anyone actually break free of his Force paralysis before. Thoughts raced through his head as Vader got closer and he took a clumsy Soresu stance. Was this actually Darth Vader he was fighting? Plenty of evidence to back that up considering the merge, but he still couldn't believe it.

He started believing it however when he was slammed through a tree trunk. He was back on his feet in moments through, railing wildly against Vader's stonewall defense.

Vader was, of course, the much more skilled on a technical level. But the sheer rage and anger of Kylo's assault actually managed to drive him back, up until Vader blasted him away with his Force powers again

Kylo got back to his feet, but took one wide eyed look at Vader and switched his Lightsaber off.

"It is you..." He said breathlessly. "It's really you, grandfather!"

"Grandfather?" Vader asked, pausing.

"Yes: I... I'm Kylo Ren, the son of your daughter." Kylo said. "I've tried to follow your ways my entire life, done everything to devote myself to the Dark side, just like you. I've lived to honor your memory and your greatness, grandfather."

Vader stared at him for a second.

"Then you are a fool" He suddenly roared, striding up to Kylo, lifting him with one hand and slamming him into the ground, all in one fluid motion.

"You know nothing of the Dark Side!" He hissed angrily. "It's power comes from sacrifice, a quick and easy route that will cost you everything you ever loved! The Dark is only for the weak, the foolish! And so help me worm, if you've done anything to hurt my daughter..."

He was cut off by a thunderous roar overhead. They both looked up to see the form of a badly damaged Imperial Star Destroyer slowly burning up as it plummeted through orbit. It was impossible to tell if it was First Order or 501st, so they immediately jumped on their com, calling their admirals.

"Thrawn, report!" Vader demanded.

"As I predicted, they have returned" Came the Chiss's calm drawl. "In significantly greater force. Their technology is... advanced, much more advanced than ours. It'd be like one of our fleets fighting one from the Clone Wars."

"Is that a problem?" Vader demanded.

"Please, with these tactics?" Thrawn scoffed. "I could defeat them with a fleet from the Old Republic's Golden Age! I'll keep you posted, Lord Vader."

He had almost switched the comm off when the Chiss admiral remembered something else.

"Oh, but I suppose I should say, there might be a problem for you, Lord Vader. A number of drop-ships have changed course and are approaching your position. You could be facing a few hundred troops: let me know if you require reinforcements."

Both dark siders finished their calls at the same time, rounding on each other again. But will Vader raised his weapon, Kylo humbly knelled.

"There is a large force of First Order troops on their way" He said. "Please Grandfather, let me fight them at your side! It's all I've ever wanted."

Darth Vader slashed Kylo Ren across the face, knocking off his helmet and leaving another mark that would turn into a scar on his face. The scars seemed to form an 'X' as he laid on the ground unconscious. Darth Vader then thought to himself for a moment.

A daughter? He had a daughter? He had twins. He had fought Luke on Bespin back before the merge or The Convergence as it was beginning to be called by many, but he never thought... He was going to have a talk with the Emperor, or...

He looked at Kylo Ren. Was he telling the truth? There was some resemblance to himself at that age when he was Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps... Perhaps he could use him. Using a cable to from his TIE Advanced, he restrained Kylo Ren.

However it wasn't long after that the First Order forces found him.

"Wait. Is that-?", A First Order Storm Trooper said surprised at the sight of Vader.

"Stay focused!", The Platoon Leader said barking at trooper.

Vader activated his saber, he did not raise it to defend himself from the first line of troopers however, he flicked his finger. When they tried to fire they found their weapons were jammed. Before they could do anything else the last they saw was a red blur as Vader threw his saber at the first line of troops dropping and killing them all.

The second line of troops got to fire some, but didn't do much better. Vader blocked all the incoming blaster shots, and they all heard some type of beeping. They all looked back to see their grenades on their backs about to go off. They panicked and tried to get them off but it was too late and the grenades exploded taking the soldiers with them. The grenades also took out a few in the third and final wave that was now demoralized, but knowing they would be killed if they failed this mission in particular they charged forward to have Vader bring down a tree on most of them, and then he cut down or choked out the rest.

After a moment he looked back at Kylo Ren. He decided it would be best to question him. Vader then turned on his communicator.

"Admiral Thrawn. I have a prisoner for pick up. Can you spare a shuttle and something to restrain a Force sensitive?"

Later….  
The battle was still going on, but it was obvious the tide had turned in favor of Adm. Thrawn, and thanks to his superior tactics he had ultimately won the day for the original Galactic Empire: The First Order Star Destroyers either retreated, or were destroyed, save one which was boarded and captured. It was not a total victory however: contact was lost with the shuttle transporting Kylo between the planet and Vader's flagship.

"We can't find a single trace of either the Dark Warrior, are men or the ship." Thrawn told Vader, as the Sith Lord stared out the bridge's viewscreen. "Do you believe they were destroyed in the fighting?"

"... No" Vader said after a moment's thought.

"Neither do I." Thrawn agreed. "There were trace particles in the atmosphere matching those left behind when a ship enters Hyperspace. The men, of course, think it's nothing, but I believe your... 'grandson' broke free and stole our ship."

"You haven't informed the crew?" Vader asked.

"I assumed, due to it's personal nature, you would want to keep this quiet" Thrawn said matter-of-factly. "And this is personal, Lord Vader. I saw the battle on your fighter's holo-recorder: that boy is is related to you, be it by blood or some other method."

"I know." Vader growled. "The Merge has clouded the Force, Dark and Light. Many things that once seemed impossible are now all too real. Only a Skywalker or the Emperor could break free on that Shuttle, it was designed to contain powerful Jedi Masters."

"Powerful," Agreed Thrawn. "but unskilled. He hasn't been trained properly."

"He was conflicted" Vader explained. "Torn between the Light and the Dark. He has anger and hate and fear, and draws on them constantly, but without purpose or talent. He's a Jedi at heart, but that knowledge is driving him to be worse than any Sith."

"So what do you plan to do about him?" Thrawn prodded. "I could likely extrapolate his trajectory from the particles. We could have an entire fleet pursuing him, perhaps straight to the First Order's doorstep. Or..."

The Chiss lowered his voice and stepped closer to the Sith. "You could take a Fighter and chase him yourself."

"That could be considered treason." Vader pointed out.

"So could not telling the Emperor about this encounter." Thrawn admitted. "And yet, I don't particularly care to inform him at this moment. Do you?"

Vader said nothing. Abruptly, he spun on his heels and marched off the bridge.

"You, the entire fleet, is to stay here and exclaim the captured vessel" He ordered the crew over his shoulder. "I have business to attend too... elsewhere."

The Grand Admiral smirked.

Darth Vader got to his TIE Advanced prepping it for take off leaving Thrawn in charge of the fleet once more, and followed the hyperspace trail. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	3. Power Plays

Count Dooku was in his home on Serenno going over all sorts of statistics. He was deep in thought and unsure what to do since he had renounced the now former Chancellor Palpatine as his master. Although it wasn't easy before the merge directing the C.I.S. it was simpler to a degree. It's not just The Republic and The C.I.S. fighting for control of the galaxy, now there are many factions from what seem to the past and even the future vying for control of this new galaxy.

The Separatist were holding against the Republic and Empire for now, but they were not truly making any ground or taking any territory, or at least not for long. The only thing really keeping the C.I.S. going was that they could produce ships and battle droids very quickly, and even then they're still stretched somewhat thin. A strike on Kamino could cripple the Republic, but ever since the merge, Kamino has been more fortified than ever out of caution that The Separatists or other factions might try to strike at cloning facilities there.

Then there was the matter of Maul who broke free of his control and Sidious, (or both versions for that matter). He had gotten out of some tight spots before, but even he was starting to question if he was in over his head. He pushed all that aside as he was meeting with General Grievous to formulate plans of action. As the General got to the entrance the Count greeted him and started walking toward a table, Dooku often used for meetings.

"Good evening General. How goes the fight?", Dooku asked greeting him.

"Not as well as hoped Count. We're fighting off multiple factions, and being hit by raids spearheaded by pirates or Mandalorians.", Grievous replied.

"All things considered General, you've done extremely well holding onto the territory we have. Even some of the best tacticians would still find it extremely difficult in the positions we are in now. That is why I have an idea.", Dooku said as he and Grievous sat down at the table on opposite ends facing each other.

Dooku continued, "Many Mandalorian clans can often have their loyalty bought, and pirates can be persuaded to attack certain targets of our foes rather than ours. Privateers essentially. It may cost quite a bit, but believe it will alleviate the strain on our supply lines enough, to where we can make some progress on at least some of the fronts we're fighting."

Grievous folded his hands.

"As much as it pains to admit it Count, you might be right. If this keeps up I doubt we'll be able to hold for long."

"Then I shall see to it that-"

Dooku stopped sensing something. They were being listened to. Force wielders from what he could tell. They were cloaking themselves from his senses and either wanted to be noticed now, or they were inexperienced in cloaking themselves for long periods of time and messed up. Either way he could tell they were in his home.

"Count?", Grievous asked wondering why he stopped mid-sentence.

The doors to the Count's meeting room were suddenly thrown open. Half a dozen figures in black cloaks and armor, the spies Dooku had just sensed, stepped in. The lead figure, grinning evilly, was all too familiar to the Count.

"Lord Sidious..." Dooku said coldly. "I can't say it's a pleasure to see you."

"No, traitors are rarely happy to see their old masters, are they?" Sidious shot back, slowly crossing the room with the aid of a cane. "But that's behind me now: as you can see, you've been replaced. Well, not really, these brutes are hardly true Sith, they're more stand ins for your cybernetic attack dog."

Grievous bristled at the comment, but Dooku held up a hand to silence him.

"No, I am not here to ask for your return to loyalty.", Sidious continued. "It will be a cold day in the Afterworld before I beg you for help, Count. No, I am here to make a deal."

"A deal?", Dooku scoffed. "I know you far to well for that, Chancellor. Or should I say 'Ex-chancellor'? Tell me, what plans do the great and powerful Dark Lord of the Sith have now that he's been reviled for the worm he really is?"

Sidious... laughed. It was perhaps the most unsettling thing he could have done: both Grievous and Dooku quietly moved their hands towards the hilts of their sabers.

"Don't act like you're not out of your depth just as much as I.", Sidious spat as soon as he was done laughing. "NO ONE was prepared for this. At least I'm not held up in my estate, with no allies but a tin platted serial killer, trying to fight a war I was never meant to win. You're a puppet, Count, a puppet who tried to break free of his strings, but only became more tangled."

"Yet, he's still far better off than you.", Grievous muttered. "Nothing to your name but half a dozen worthless dark spawn."

Dooku smiled at that. So did Sidious. Dooku placed his hand on his lightsaber hilt again.

"Fair point. Perhaps I should kill you both and take your armies. I could, you know.", He said with the same, evil smirk. "But I have no interest in armies or wars, politics or ruling. There's already a version of me who stands more than a good chance at conquering this 'Merge', I see no reason I should stand in his way. That, and there are... certain parties who would prefer it if I stayed out of things."

"Then what are you planning?", Dooku demanded. "You're always planning something."

"Why, simply, I'm planning... anything.", Sidious said.

"He has finally lost it.", Grievous growled.

"Oh, quite possible." Sidious said with a mad look in his eyes. "I'm almost as rich as you, a good deal more powerful and a thousand times smarter. I can do whatever I like: form my own cult, become a crime lord, buy a farm, join the Jedi. But mostly..."

He sat down at Dooku's briefing table, putting his feet up and his hands clasped on his lap.

"I could burn the Galaxy to ashes!"

"Look how far you've fallen... You're insane.", Dooku said in disbelief. He never expected to see Sidious like this.

"That much we can agree on Count. Too bad you and everyone in this room has to die."

A voice came from the ceiling through an open window. Looking up they all saw a male Pau'an sporting a Dark side corrupted eye, and much of his body was cybernetics. Not too long after more figures joined him and leaped down to the floor with him, and he spoke again.

"I am the Grand Inquisitor. Who would've thought I would find three of my high priority targets here."

Dooku had thought he had sensed more than what was here. He made a mental note to upgrade the security on this place.

"What are you getting at?", Grievous growled.

"Simple...", Grand Inquisitor replied as he activated the spinning blades on his saber.

"Decapitating the head of the C.I.S. and eliminating this threat to our Emperor's thrown."

All the Inquisitors activated their blades. A few had similar blades to the Grand Inquisitor, but others had either a standard single blade, curved hilt, or a saber staff.

Dooku and Grievous quickly got up getting back to back. They were completely surrounded on all sides. Dooku thought he would never see the day where he had more trust in Grievous than he did Sidious as Dooku activated his lightsaber, and Grievous activated four of his. Fortunately for them however the two groups in the rooms were just as concerned with each other as they were with Dooku and Grievous.

One Inquisitor named Jerec lead about half of the Inquisitors in a beeline for Sidious, while the Grand Inquisitor lead the other half in closing in on Grievous and Dooku. Jerec and his men were halted halfway to the Dark Lord by the Sith Warriors he had recruited. Sidious just watched in apparent boredom as the room was engulfed in a single, massive duel.

"Please Tyranus," He scoffed. "I thought I trained you better than this."

Dooku angrily fired a bolt of Force lightning at Sidious, knocking him out of his chair. This almost cost him a limb, as the High Inquisitor proved to be a formidable opponent indeed and drove the Count back with a flurry of expert strikes.

Grievous tore through the Inquisitors, physically grabbing several and slamming them into the floor. On the other side of the room, the proper Sith Warriors proved to be more than a match for all the Imperial Dark Siders, save one. Jerec finished off the last one just in time to turn and face Grievous.

The cybernetic Jedi Hunter and blind Jedi slayer moved almost to quickly for the naked eye to see. It would have been quite the display, if Dooku and the Grand Inquisitor's nearby duel wasn't putting it to shame.

Slowly, Sidious climbed to his feet. He wiped a little blood from the corner of his mouth and cackling loudly, before raising his hands.

"MY TURN!" He roared.

Bolts of Sith Lightning blasted across the room. Jerec and Dooku threw up their lightsabers to defend themselves, and even then had to back it up with Force shields. The Grand Inquisitor and Grievous's cybernetics were fried, winding the former and sending the later crashing out of the battle entirely.

Sidious leaped onto the table, twins blades of blood red springing from his hands.

"Won't you join me?" He asked the room at large, still maniacally laughing. "Insanity is so much fun!"

The other three, quickly recognizing the largest threat in the room, stood side by side facing the Dark Lord. They all nodded at each other and as one they all four lunged and met each other midair.

The battle was truly a spectacle to behold. They were just barely keeping up with the exiled ex-Chancellor gone mad from his oust from power, and his plans ruined. Sidious noticing the Grand Inquisitor slowed due to his damaged cybernetics and took advantage of it, slicing off his last good limb.

With a howl of pain he collapsed to his knees gripping where his right arm used to be as Sidious then blasted him into the wall, and re-engaged Jerec and Dooku.

Meanwhile Grevious laid barely alive just outside Dooku's estate. Barely able to move, Grevious pressed a hidden button on his side, as he passed out.

Back in Dooku's estate Sidious had managed to disarm both The Count and the remaining Inquisitor, holding them both in a Force choke cackling to himself, but just as they were about to lose conciousness from the lack of air, Sidious felt himself hit in the back with blunt force and a shock sending him flying a few feet.

Grevious had apparently called in his Magna Guards, and had engaged Sidious stabbing him and shocking him on the ground. Sidous however would blast them away reigniting his sabers, and engaging them himself. Dooku and Jerec then took this opportunity to escape, with Jerec grabbing The Grand Inquisitor, realizing he could still be useful later. His his increased anger at the "False Emperor" could come in handy once they organized another mission.

Dooku on the other hand with barely enough time to grab his saber ran out to medical droids and more Magna Guards loading General Grievous on to a medical ship, and jumped on.

"Pilot! Take us to the Invisible Hand!"

Dooku yelled ordering the droid to which it responded.

"Roger roger."

Dooku used the Force and kept the General alive. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he needed him alive, and after seeing what transpired today, he decided Serenno was no longer safe.

The Magna Guards didn't last long against the Sith Lord, soon lying strewn in pieces across the estate. Sidious nonchalantly slid his sabers back up his sleeves, before blasting a hole in the nearby wall and watching Dooku's shuttle rocketing into the atmosphere, just as it began to rain.

"Goodbye, old friend.", He said. "I was going to trade some Sith Warriors for a battalion of droids but, well, they're both kind of dead now aren't they?"

He laughed, not cold and cruel as he might have once done, but full of actual mirth.

"Can you hear me, Mortis!?" He called to the heavens. "Can you hear how I hearken to your call? The drums are rung and none look back, save the Jedi on the hill. Lost he is, no rhyme, no theme. Cat's eyes and darkness closing! Darkness closing..."

It wouldn't be a total loss for Sidious however. Not too far off was a droid factory that Dooku seemed to have made many improvements to since the last time he had seen it. He could get what he needed there.

-  
Later...

Grievous woke up after being in a bacta tank for a day, and Count Dooku using the Force to make he stayed alive. He found himself using Jedi method he hadn't used in years or at least not this extensively, but he would never speak of it to anyone.

The General noticed he was in an entirely new exoskeleton, and it was hard for him to explain, but things seemed clearer to him now somehow.

"Ah General, you're awake.", Dooku said as Grievous opened his eyes.

"Count? Where am I?"

"You are aboard The Invisible Hand."

"Something feels... off."

Grievous' voice didn't quite have the same callus it once did. Dooku decided tell him a half truth, he figured he would leave the whole truth for later if he ever did tell him.

"We were doing some scans of your brain while you were unconscious. We found several implants likely ordered by Sidious as some means of influence over you. I had them removed. We need your head clear for this, not clouded by whatever Sidious implanted in you."

Rage boiled up in Grievous, but he kept it contained for when he faced Sidious again. He felt the weight of his new body as he shifted in his restraints a bit.

"Something feels different about this body. The weight of it feels off."

"That is because it is made out of cortosis.", Dooku explained. "I spent a fortune gathering up that much. It will absorb blaster fire, electric discharges, and should also short out lightsabers when hit."

"That'll be useful."

If Grievous could've still smirked, he would have.

"Indeed.", Dooku said as he hit a button releasing Grievous.

"Come General. I think it is time we walk a different path. Or at least not the one Sidious lead us down."


	4. Unlikely Allies

In the Naboo cell blocks Maul pondered to himself what to do. He had blasted anyone that got close to his cell with the force, in order to let others know not to get close. He was thinking of an escape plan, as while he could break out right now, without knowing what he was up against he risked capture again, and in a much more secure cell. It was then that Rey walked up, and recognizing her as the one that freed him made him pause.

"Your name is Maul. Is that correct?", Rey asked.

Maul remained silent staring at her.

"My name is Rey. There is no need to answer, I already know who you are. The Chancellor gave me access to Obi-Wan Kenobi's reports."

"Kenobi...", Maul growled.

"Listen I know what happened to you, and I know you have no reason to trust us, but I believe we can help each other. We may not be on the same side, but we have the same enemies. I know you were betrayed, and I know just about every faction wants you dead, would you at least hear us out?"

Maul was silent for a moment glaring at her.

"Fine.", Maul replied after a moment.

It was then that Chancellor Organa came in and cautiously approached the cell Maul was in.

"Darth Maul is it?", Chancellor Organa asked.

"Just Maul now.", Maul replied correcting him.

"Okay Maul."

"Just get on with it."

There was a moment of silence between them before Organa answered.

"As Rey here mentioned you're not very popular in most if most if not all of the factions around the galaxy. That is why I have an offer for you. We will give you a full pardon of all the actions you've committed against the Republic if you will help fight against the factions we are war with. You will be compensated for your actions as well. Plus you know how Emperor Palpatine of the Empire thinks, so that could prove useful. What do you say?"

"I say you're a fool to resist the Dark Side" The Zabrak warrior snarled. "Can't you feel it? The Empires of old have returned, the Sith have rose again in every corner of the Galaxy. All of us, you, me, the Jedi, everyone, who stands in their way will die. They'll destroy us all, it's useless to resist the inevitable!"

"Perhaps…" Chancellor Organa admitted. "But is that any reason you shouldn't seek what revenge you can before the end?"

"I... shall consider it." Maul said, after several long minutes, meeting Bail's gaze directly.

"That is all I ask." The Chancellor said with a smile. "We shall see to your release as soon as we can. Good day."

Bail left the room, beckoning for Rey to follow him. Han Solo met them on the outside.

"So? How'd it go?" The Rebel General asked, falling in step with the other two.

"I don't trust him." Rey said quickly. "He's either mad, evil, or both. I could feel the dark and rage just dripping in every word he said."

"Of course we shouldn't trust him." Bail agreed. "But we may have to make use of him regardless. This merge... he's not wrong you know. We have more enemies now than ever before."

"But also more allies." Han mused. "The Alliance, the Resistance, both Republics, not to mention all the Jedi. I say the baddies have their work cut out for them, dealing with all of us at once."

"Assuming we don't turn on each other." Bail said, coming to a stop where The Palace's corridors split three different ways. "We must all remember that in these dark days. We stand together, all of us, even people like Maul, or we are sure to fall. If you two will excuse, I'm afraid I have some dull ambassadors to speak with."

"Don't envy his job." Han muttered to Rey, making her laugh. "Fraid I need to be going to, kid. It's getting late and Chewie's expecting me back at the Falcon. See you around."

Rey waved goodbye to the ex-smuggler until he rounded the corner, after which she made for her own quarters. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and set it on the bed, before crossing her legs and beginning her nightly meditation. She was sore and hurt all over from the long day of fighting, but she didn't want to miss a single night: becoming a Jedi had become very important to her.

"Rey..."

Her eyes shot open at the ghostly whisper. There was no one in her room and the window wasn't even open. Deciding it was just her imagination, she went back to her meditation, until...

"Rey..."

There was still no sign of an intruder in her room! Was she losing it? Or...

She closed her eyes again and quietly whispered "Hello?"

"Hello, Rey." The voice said, growing warmer and clearer.

"Who are you?" Rey asked, heart racing. "How do you know me? Where are you?"

"We are far away, and know most everyone." the voice said. "As for who we are, there is no name you'd know us by, save maybe one out of long distant legend: The Ones."

Rey was silent for a moment thinking. She heard of "The Ones" before. Luke Skywalker had told her about them, but even he was unsure if they were real, and regarded them as legends.

"What do you want from me?", Rey asked, " Why are you talking to me? If you are as powerful as the legends say you are, what significance could I have to you?"

"Do not sell yourself short. You and some allies, some of which you would find unlikely, will all have big roles to play in the coming days.", They replied.

"Well... Again. Why talk to me?", She asked again trying to understand their reasons.

"You've already met one or two of these unlikely allies, you will find another in The Galactic Empire, and two other possible allies exist in Separatist Alliance. They however may require a little convincing."

Rey was completely shocked and baffled by this.

"The Galactic Empire!? The Separatists!? They hate us! Who would want to help us there?"

"We have foreseen it will happen eventually regardless of us telling you. And with that we go. May The Force go with you."

The Ones voices then trailed off and disapeared

"No wait! Where am I even supposed to go!?"

Rey groaned frustrated. She hated it when she never got straight answers.

"That some sort of Jedi thing?", Boba asked.

The bounty hunter had apparently seen the whole thing, seeing Rey talk to what appeared to be no one.

"Didn't mean to intrude. Got a message from an "Anakin Skywalker" wanted to ask some questions about your master."

Boba told her as he tossed over a holo recorder.

"Paid quite a bit for me to pass it along to you for whatever reason. At least in terms of passing along a message. Figured I might as well."

Rey said nothing as the Mandalorian left the room: honestly, he scared her. After he was gone, she switched the Holo device on and watched the recording.

The grainy blue image of a young man with wild hair and a large scar, probably only about twenty two at the most, appeared.

"Er, hello? Rey, I think it was?" He asked cautiously, fidgeting with his hands. "Yeah, er, hello. I know we've never met, and you might not even know who I am, but I wanted to send you this message because, well, there are some questions I want... need to ask you."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, this Merge business has sent everything spiraling to crazy town." He laughed a bit. "But I guess you know that as well as I. The stuff we know is true, the ancient Empires and legends of old returning, are bad enough. The rumors? Force spirits speaking in dreams, a conspiracy of Togruta, alien invaders from another Galaxy, Palpatine gone mad?"

The man, Anakin Skywalker presumably (He had never actually introduced himself), shook his head sadly.

"I never would have..." He gave a fake laugh before continuing. "Anyways, like I said, crazy town. You know the worst part? I'm buying most of it. If I didn't know better, I would say I heard the Force spirits myself during meditation! But that brings me to you."

He stared fiercely straight ahead, making Rey recoil, even though she knew he couldn't actually see her.

"I've heard stories about my family." He said shortly. "A family that, not that long ago, no one even knew about. The High Council still has me under review for it, but I don't suppose you care about my personal troubles. I've heard... stories about myself. About a version of me who went as bad as a Jedi can, an armored monster who butchers without thought or reason."

He shrugged.

"You know something though? That's not what scares me." He looked down. "The stories that scare me are about... about a new generation of Skywalkers, one that grew up in my shadow. About a bold young pilot who wants to be a Jedi. They say he even... Even saves his father."

Anakin stood silent for a few moments, still staring at his feet.

"More than that..." He mumbled. "I've heard of this young man, estranged from his sister, all alone and abandoned... An old man, disillusioned with the Jedi and stewing in his own shadows. And training you, Rey. Rey... please tell me. Tell me... about Luke. I don't know if you can get a message back to me at all, but... If you could, you'd have them hero with no fear in your eternal debt. For all that's worth any more."

He shook his head one more time, before the message abruptly cut off.

Rey thought for a moment. If this was really Anakin Skywalker, then perhaps Luke would want to meet him. She sat pondering, thinking about what she should do.

-  
Meanwhile...

Satele Shan, and her master, Kao Cen Darach were training. They were about to head to Korriban to deal with a smuggler named Nico Okarr when The Covergence happened. Since then they've been stuck at the Jedi Temple just training and waiting to be called upon.

"You're getting better Satele.", Kao told his apprentice smirking as he blocked an over head strike.

"I owe all of that to you master.", Satele replied smirking in return.

They were going to continue when a blast was heard shaking the Temple.

"What was that!?", Satele said after regaining her balance.

It was then Ven Zallow ran by and informed them of what was happening.

"The Temple is under attack!"

"By who!?", Kao asked.

"They're using C.I.S. droids, but they have different markings."

"Satele with me! Come on!"

Kao lead Satele through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Knights were running everywhere, as the blasts and shouting of battle in the distance started to reach their ears.

"Where are we going?" Satele asked. "Aren't we going to fight?"

"Don't worry about that." Her Master assured her. "Even in these troubled times, no one would be bold enough to launch a direct attack on the Temple, it's the one thing that could bring all our different Orders onto one side."

"Well, someone is definitely attacking the Temple anyways!" Satele pointed out.

"A fight is never a goal in and of itself: it's usually just a distraction from the true goal, and better counted with a larger distraction." Kao said, before smirking. "One of my new friends told me that."

Master and Apprentice burst into the hall of records. The archives had been left unguarded in the panic of the attack, allowing the invader's leaders to sneak in. It was mostly a squad of black armored Death Troopers, but their leader was a tall, yellow eyed Pau'an with cybernetic attachments.

"Ah, I was wondering if someone would see through our little scheme." The Grand Inquisitor said airily, without even turning to look at the Jedi. "I must say I'm impressed, Master Darach."

"It was fairly obvious." Kao said, shrugging and igniting his emerald blade. "The only faction on Coruscant invested in bringing down the Jedi would be the Empire. Neither Republics would, and they certainly wouldn't try to pin it on the Separatists."

"If we were trying to 'pin it on them', as you say," The Inquisitor said offhandedly. "We wouldn't have sent them in with such distinct markings. No, the droids belong to our allies, stolen from the Confederacy. They wanted to test them, and, well..."

"Jump!" Kao suddenly ordered.

Satele obeyed, igniting her saberstaff mid leap. As she landed, so did Bo Katan, and an entire squad of Death Watch troopers. The two Jedi were now thoroughly surrounded.

"I'm afraid we can't have you alerting your friends" The Inquisitor declared, finally turning around and igniting his own, scarlet bladed Saberstaff.

"That's a fancy way of saying 'You're dead meat' " Bo helpfully translated, igniting the Dark Saber.

"Are you sure about that?" Kao said with a smirk, brandishing his blade.

Satele hoped he had a really good plan in mind: she didn't feel nearly as cocky about their current situation as her master did.

Kao had sensed something about two out of the three other inquisitors with the Grand Inquisitor.

"Take them!", The Grand Inquisitor ordered.

"With pleasure.". The largest inquisitor said activating his... blue lightsaber?

The large inquisitor struck at the Grand Inquisitor with barely enough time to block it as he had just noticed.

"What is this!?", The Grand Inquisitor said shocked.

The Grand Inquisitor then blasted him back with the force leaping on top of him and stabbing him only for the blade to short out.

"What!?", He said even more surprised now.

The large inquisitor grabbed him and threw him into a holo-book case. He then proceeded to rip off the armor to reveal that he was General Grievious. One of the other inquisitors attempted to engage the General only to be stabbed in the back with curved hilt lightsaber. As the last inquisitor fell to the floor the one that stabbed him pulled back his hood and mask to reveal that he was Count Dooku. The two then quickly dispacted the Death Troopers.

"Get down!", Dooku yelled ordered Kao and Satele.

Kao and Satele did as Dooku said as Dooku blasted the Death Watch with Force lightning either killing them or knocking them out. As The Jedi master and apprentice got up they curious as to why the leaders of the C.I.S. were here and why they were helping.

"Ah Master Darach and his star pupil. Nice to see you." Dooku said smirking as he walked up to them.

"Why are you here Count?", The Jedi master asked glaring at him.

"To save your lives and discuss a cease and potential peace treaty.", Dooku told him, "It is no secret that the Separatists and The Republics share a common enemy with the Galactic Empire. We cannot beat them without each other's help."

"How do we know we can trust you?", Satele asked glaring as well.

Dooku nodded towards Grievous as he hit a button causing a C.I.S. ship to come uncloaked and started dropping pod filled with commando droids to aid in the defense of the Temple. More Ships came out of hyperspace and started firing on the enemy vessels.

At this time The Grand Inquisitor was slowly starting to come around.

There was some confusion, at first, around the Separatist reinforcements, Ven Zallow personally disabling over two dozen of them. But soon the Jedi realized the Commandos were attacking the invaders and let them be, standing side by side with them and Republic security forces to defend their home.

Quite a few Battle droids were still managing to push through however, making a beeline for the Archives and their commanders.

"Pathetic excuse for a fighter, really." Dooku commented, walking to stand over the Inquisitor. "Any of my Dark Acolytes could have done better."

The Count was interrupted by the Inquisitor suddenly rolling over and sweeping at his feet. Dooku jumped, just barely avoiding losing his legs, but the Inquisitor swung up and managed to slice through his lightsaber's hilt midair.

"Is that so?" He sneered, jumping to his feet.

Grievous moved to stop him, but was suddenly encased in a river of electricity and came crashing to his knees. Bo Katan slowly climbed back to her feet, pulling off her helmet.

"We were prepared for Sith, Count!", she spat. "My armor's reinforced against electrical discharges. Even your fancy Force powers!"

"It won't save you." Dooku declared, even while ducking under the Grand Inquisitor's fresh attack. "Master Darach, your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

"Let the record show I still don't trust you." The Battle master pointed out, even while nodding for Satele to leap at Bo. "You are a Sith, after all."

The Zabrak caught the Inquisitor mid leap, kicking him in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground. The resilient Pau'an was was once again back on his feet in a flash, Meeting Darach's strikes head on while at the same time dodging Dooku's Force attacks. He had no idea how long he could actually keep this up, but he wasn't going down easily!

Satele, meanwhile, had driven Bo Katan out of the archives and down the Temple's halls. The Mandalorian was probably the better fighter over all, as Satele was focused mostly on studying the Force. But while she had faced many bounty hunters and fellow Jedi before, Katan had never even seen a Saberstaff before, much less fought one.

Still, a well-timed missile to the floor Satele was standing on put the battle back in her favor. Standing over the prone Jedi Apprentice, she was just about to deliver the lethal blow when she found herself hoisted in the air and hurled into a nearby pillar.

"As much as I hate Jedi" Grievous snarled. "I hate being E.M.P.'d even more! Get up whelp, unless you're ready to die."

The cybernetic general was still dragging from Katan's surprise attack, but he still managed to draw two of his stolen lightsabers and flash them around dangerously, as Imperial/Mandalorian battle droids surrounded him and Satele.

The droids and Bo Katan began to fire on Grievous and Satele, both of them deflecting blaster bolts back to back. Whatever Grievous couldn't block his cortosis armor protected him from. Bo Katan threw a grenade at the Jedi and the General, which Grievous caught and threw at the battle driods. Satele quickly put up a Force barrier as the grenade went off taking out the droids and blowing Bo Katan off her feet. The General lowered his arms realizing the grenade hadn't even affected them.

"Not bad... For a Jedi.", Grievous as he deactivated his sabers.

Meanwhile Kao Cen Darach and Count Dooku continued to battle The Grand Inquisitor. Dooku had retrieved the lightsaber of the Inquisitor he killed and was fighting side by side with the Jedi master. The Grand Inquisitor was no doubt talented, but it was clear he was being pushed to his limit against the two masters. His breathing was heavily labored. Although he mostly cybernetic now, he was beginning to tire out, he was forced on the defensive and couldn't get out it.

It was then that a joint fleet of Old Republic, and Grand Army fleet came out hyperspace to aid in the fight. Sensing this The Grand Inquisitor growled.

"Give up you are out matched!", Kao told the Inquisitor.

"The Jedi master is right.", Dooku said in agreement, "Surrender now, to continue would be foolish."

There was a pause between all of them. The Grand Inquisitor locked eyes with both of them as Temple Guards entered the archives, and after a moment he deactivated his lightsaber. The Temple Guards then secured him.

"It would be unlike a Sith to let me live Dooku.", The Grand Inquisitor told the Count.

"I'm no Sith, not anymore." Dooku told him sternly, "That was the path Sidious lead me down."

"Take him away.", The Jedi master ordered the Temple Guards.

The Temple Guards then took him to the holding cells where they usually held Dark Force users.

"You really have renounced the Sith haven't you?", Kao said turning to Dooku, "Are you looking to rejoin the Jedi?"

"No... That isn't a path for me either.", Dooku told the Jedi master.

"Well I believe you have no wish to fight us, but what will the C.I.S. do after The Empire is dealt with?"

"I hope our relations would be better actually." Dooku replied, "It was Palpatine that manipulated both Separatists and Replubic into fighting each other. It hard to explain, but ever since I renounced him as my master things seem clearer now."

"Do you intend to turn back to the light then?", Kao asked.

Dooku smirked at that.

"No... Not completely."

It was then that Satele and Grievous walked in with Grievous using all four of his arms to restrain Bo Katan.

"You've won this battle." Bo Katan admitted with a snarl. "It is an honor for my people to fall in combat."

"Well, you're not falling today." Kao said with a shrug, switching off his lightsaber. "What do you think, Count? It was your droids she stole after all."

Dooku stared at the defiant Mandalorian warrior for several minutes.

"Mercy." He said at last. "Which may be crueler for someone like her. Hand her over to the Republic, those fools will keep her in jail for years."

"You'll get a trial first." Kao cheerfully reassured the non-plussed Bo as she was escorted out of the room.

"If you must." Dooku said with a sigh, moving to stand by Grievous.

Satele happily gave the Count her place: the cybernetic general unsettled her somewhat, if she was being honest. Kao bowed in respect and lead the two visitors out of the archive, only to be stopped short where Ven Zallow suddenly appeared, holding his emerald blade to Dooku's throat.

"Easy master Zallow." Kao said quickly. "They helped us stop the attack's leaders."

"Count Dooku, isn't it?" Ven Zallow said, without lowering his blade. "I've heard of you. Even in my dark times, a Jedi who turns his back on the Order for the Sith is rare."

"I had my reasons." Dooku said shortly, eyeing Zallow coldly. "I regret my decision more than you can know, but I won't apologize to the likes of you."

"Master Zallow, please." Kao insisted. "He's on our side. Or at least, not the Empire's."

After a very tense moment, Ven Zallow lowered his lightsaber and turned the blade off. It did not escape Satele's notice that Grievous's hands moved away from the blades hanging from his belt when he did.

"I assume you wish to speak with the High Council?" Van Zallow coldly asked the Count.

"Yes, thank you." Dooku said with a polite smile, choosing not to notice the hostility.

The Jedi Master lead Dooku and Grievous away, while Satele and Kao watched.

"Do you really believe them master?" Satele asked.

"I sensed no lies in what he said," Kao replied. "and I don't mean just with the Force. Besides, he seemed... friendly, in a gentlemanly way."

"Ugh! You make the weirdest friends!" Satele complained.

"Well, I chose you, didn't I?" Kao shot back with a grin that did not exactly fit a well respected Battle Master. "Now come along, we have business to attend to."

-  
Shortly after...

It was quite a surprise for the Republics to see C.I.S. droids assisting saving the Jedi Temple on Old Republic Coruscant. Dooku spoke with High Jedi Council and agreed to have worker droids help rebuild the Temple as a show of good faith. Later Dooku ended up speaking with Chancellor Bail Organa of The Galactic Republic and Chancellor Dorian Janarus of the Old Republic and worked out a peace treaty.

"It is settled then?", Dooku asked the Chancellors.

"Yes.", Chancellor Organa of The Galactic Republic replied, "Our forces are all freely allowed to move throughout each territory in order to better combat the Empire."

Dooku: "One thing we do have an overabundance of is star fighters, we can send Vulture droids to reinforce your air and naval forces."

"That would be appreciated," Chancellor Janarus of The Old Republic said expressing his gratitude, "many of the fighters we are going up against are far more advanced, and we've lost many already."

"What we need is more supplies, The Empire and pirates are slowly bleeding us dry." Organa informed Dooku.

"We have had much of the same problem in our territory." Dooku replied, "I shall start sending supplies to your fronts where they are needed most. All I ask in return is that you start sending forces to reinforce our heaviest front with the Empire. I shall also work with your people to reduce our mutual piracy problem."

"If we are done here we should start organizing all of this with our forces.", Chancellor Janarus said wanting to get to work.

"Agreed. Best of luck to you both.", Organa replied.

Dooku nodded ending the transmission. For the first time in awhile he felt like his own person no longer having to answer to Sidious, and that the C.I.S. would do some good. He legitimately wanted a good relationship with the Republics and their allies, but he was weary of them as were they of him. It was understandable considering everything that happened,

After Dooku did what he promised organizing and sending supplies on their way to his new allies, he had other business to attend to. He needed to build a new lightsaber.


	5. The Pull of the Light

Darth Vader followed the trail of the stolen Imperial shuttle. He knew the shuttle wouldn't get far because it wasn't given a lot fuel. They only intended to use it to transport Kylo Ren to the Star Destroyer. The trail lead Vader to Ilum , and from what he could tell he was the edge of Old Republic territory.

He set down close to a hidden Jedi Temple. Upon inspecting the shuttle, Vader found he was correct, the shuttle was out of fuel. He then ventured inside the Temple, and found it to be very similar to one he went to when he was Anakin Skywalker. It was then he noticed the first signs that his supposed grandson was here. There were apparently many Temple Guards here, and upon further inspection Vader found their necks were snapped. Kylo had apparently gone even further into Temple after killing the guards into the cave where Jedi initiates would find their Kyber crystals. So Vader went into the caves as well. His breathing echoing in the cave as he walked through.

Kylo heard him, but only ran deeper into the Temple. Vader had made it clear he was uninterested in him, and what he had to offer: whoever was chasing him, he wasn't really in the mood to meet them. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he needed to get away.

The icy tunnel he was fleeing down suddenly opened into a large crystal cavern, a beautiful sight, even to the grim Dark sider. A huge frozen waterfall on the far side of the room caught his attention, the gleaming blue, greens and purples shining beneath its surface glittering like the stars in the skies. He ran towards it, all too aware of the heavy footsteps above him, the sound of his grandfather marching through the caves after him.

A twinge of foresight saved Kylo's life: being a Dark Sider, he was at an extreme disadvantage on the highly Light Side world, but his natural talent with the Force was still enough he could sense the blade flying at the back of his neck.

He leaped in the air, landing gracefully on the base of the waterfall and whipping around, drawing one of the golden blades he had taken from a fallen Guard. Three more Temple Guards, apparently waiting to ambush their mysterious attacker, brandished their own weapons and charged him.

He didn't have time for this!

Kylo's eyes glowed yellow going into a frenzy of attacks so fast the Temple Guards were forced on defense. His attacks got faster and faster, until eventually one of the Temple Guards fell, then another. He started to pound away at the last one getting so absorbed in what he was doing that he forgot Vader was after him.

He was delighting in the fear he sensed from the remaining Temple Guard when the Guard was pulled back by the Force and on to a crimson red blade. Vader had caught up to him. Vader deactivated his blade letting the dead Jedi fall to the floor.

Kylo stumbled back, the yellow in his eyes gone as fear took hold of him for a moment.

"You're coming with me.", Vader told Kylo as if it was a matter of fact.

"H-how is this possible? How can you be Darth Vader? Everything happening is wrong! It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Anger taking hold of Kylo seeing this as yet another figure he looked up to rejecting was about to charge forward when Vader blasted him with the Force pinning him against the wall.

Kylo growled trying his best to get loose but couldn't.

"Abandoning your fleet and your mission to go on your own unapproved mission?"

Vader turned around while still pinning Kylo against the wall to see Jerec and two other Inquisitors.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?", Vader asked.

"I had agents within your fleet that told me you had left to go on your own personal quest. I followed both the hyperspace trails here. Don't worry The Emperor doesn't know... Yet."

"And what do you intend to do?"

"You've lost your nerve Lord Vader. I believe it is time someone more worthy took your place."

The Inquisitors activated their lightsabers and started to circle around Vader slowly.

"You are a fool, Jerec." Vader said calmly. "I don't care if you're trying to stop me, or black mail me, but you are playing with a fire you cannot control either way. My business is my own."

"I serve the Emperor." Jerec said smugly. "You can't threaten me, you can't frighten me, and the business of all his servants is the Emperor's business. Even yours, Vader."

"The Emperor is not here." Vader growled. "And you will call me LORD Vader."

The Sith Lord took a step forwards and the Inquisitors instinctively took steps back. Kylo watched in rapt attention, forgetting to even struggle against his grandfather's Force grip.

"Of course, Lord Vader." Jerec said, regaining his smug smile. "I meant no disrespect, of course. I am not here to try to black mail you or anything like that."

The Inquisitor strode past Vader, towards Kylo, igniting his Lightsaber.

"Like I said, I live to serve the Emperor." He continued, raising his deadly crimson blade. "And I am here to carry out his orders. Including the elimination of any potential threats to his power."

Vader's hand twitched and Jerec felt every bone in his sword arm shatter. He dropped to his knees, howling in pain, while his companions rushed forwards. They didn't get far, as another simple gesture from Vader activated the spin function on their lightsabers, using their own weapons to slice them to ribbons.

"No one. Touches. My family." Vader said uncharacteristically quietly, slowly walking up to the cowering Jerec. "Not the Jedi. Not the Sith, not the Rebels, not The Emperor himself and NEVER a little worm like you. NO ONE TOUCHES MY FAMILY! NEVER AGAIN!"

The cavern shook at the Force of Vader's roar. Jerec yelped, cradling his ruined hand, and fled. Vader watched him go, while Kylo watched Vader, open mouthed.

"That was..." He began, only to be silenced when Vader dropped him to the ground.

"That goes for you as well." Vader said, without turning to look at Kylo. "If you hurt my daughter know I don't forgive that easily: go home, boy, while you still can."

"Y-you're letting me go?... But... I..." Kylo struggled to find words. "But Snoke will..."

"Did I say Snoke?", Vader demanded, rounding on him. "Did I say run back to those First Order fools? Go HOME, 'Kylo Ren', or whatever your real name is. Go where I cannot."

There was several moments of silence, before Kylo climbed to his feet and slowly left the cavern. He couldn't take the shuttle, but the Inquisitors must have come in some kind of ship. If Jerec was in his way... all the worse for him. Kylo was feeling the pull of the Light Side stronger than ever, but that wouldn't be enough to make him show mercy to an enemy.

Vader was still standing in middle of the cavern. He was deep in thought, completely unaware of the being lurking in the shadows, watching him.

A group of four had been following Vader, but Mara Jade was not like the dangerously ambitious Jerec: she would follow her orders. Plus, she had deemed it foolishness to engage the wrathful Sith lord: now that he had called down, though, maybe she could chance asking for a few answers...

-  
Meanwhile...

An Old Republic ship was being sent to Ilum to change out the guard there, and a few were allowed to hitch a ride with them.

"For the record I don't like this.", Obi-Wan said commenting on the situation.

"Was it not part of our agreement?", Dooku asked.

"It was... I'm not comfortable with it is all.", Obi-Wan replied.

They agreed to take Dooku to the Temple on Ilum after some discussion, but not all were on board with the idea. Ahsoka and Satele were there as well sharing stories about their masters. Anakin was originally going to join them but ever since the investigation on him had intensified he wasn't allowed to leave The Galactic Republic's Coruscant.

"Kenobi my friend," Kao started, "I understand you're history with the Count, and I understand the reason you feel the way you do, but the Count is unarmed save for that non-functional saber hilt he has. And on top of that he helped save our Temple, and repaired the damages."

"If it makes you feel any better Kenobi, I do regret my actions when I served Darth Sidious. I see now he only wished to use me. As soon as the galaxy is at peace, I intend to step down as leader of the C.I.S. and allow elections to begin. I intend to retire soon after.", The Count said trying to reassure Kenobi.

Kenobi could tell Dooku was telling the truth, and his actions were sincere.

"I didn't expect that from you, but I am glad you've changed your ways. And you really intend to retire after this?"

"I'm an old man Kenobi." Dooku replied, "I can't do this forever. I might as well do some good before I'm gone."

Kenobi was about to ask something of the Count when Satele ran up to them.

"Masters, the Temple isn't responding!"

"Is it a bad transmitter?", Kao asked his apprentice.

"No they would've put out a beacon if that happened."

Master Darach went to a window overlooking Ilum and concentrated on the Temple and after a moment.

"The Temple has been breached! I sense great Darkness and conflict down there!"

He turned a to Temple Guard.

"Call for reinforcements!"

The Temple Guard went off doing as she was told.

"Should we wait?", Kenobi asked the battlemaster.

"No I say we go down. Whoever is down is powerful, and we need to stop him now!"

"Do we even what we're getting into?", The Count asked.

"No. But that doesn't matter. We're Jedi Count, and we're here right now. Reinforcements will be here shortly enough anyway. We're going in."

"I have bad feeling about this.", Kenobi said.

The Jedi exited near the Temple to see a few Imperial starships nearby.

"That can't be good...", Ahsoka said seeing the ships.

"Master Darach we should have the Temple Guards form a perimeter around the Temple if we're going in.", Kenobi told Darach.

Kao nodded in agreement.

After Kao Cen Darach had organized the Temple Guards into a perimeter around the temple, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Satele, and Kao were about to enter when Dooku spoke up.

"And what about me?"

There was a moment of silence between all of them for a moment.

"He hasn't made any attempt to stab us in the back.", Kao said to the others, "I say we bring him along, even Dooku just using his abilities with The Force would be useful."

After another moment of silence they all reluctantly agreed. They all then went into the Temple together.

Mara Jade slowly approached Vader, making sure he heard her footsteps so she didn't startle him. That would end quite badly for her.

"So, Jerec and his worms had some company." Vader said without looking up. "I should have known the Emperor would not have trusted keeping an eye on me to such a fool. Tell me, Hand, do you plan on pursuing my Grandson?"

"Is he a threat?" Mara replied simply.

"To himself, mostly." Vader said thoughtfully. "With proper training he could rival me, or even Anakin Skywalker. But no, not to his majesty."

"Then I don't care about the boy." Mara said simply. "All I care is that you disobeyed the Emperor's orders, struck out on your own and invaded a Jedi Temple. The Merge has thrown everything into disarray: our master needs all his followers, especially his closest lieutenants, to follow his orders to the letter. No exceptions."

"Perhaps you are right.", Vader admitted. "Just this once. In the future, I expect you to stay out of my way, Hand. Now, we need to leave before-"

The sound of four lightsabers igniting interrupted Vader.

"Hello there.", Kenobi said, performing an Ataru opening stance.

"It seems we've found our communications issue." Kao added, brandishing his own weapon. "The great Lord Vader himself! We've all heard a lot about you, it's an honor to finally meet face to face. Er, metaphorically speaking."

"Master, please...", Satele groaned.

"Sky guy's the same way.", Ahsoka told her sympathetically.

"And this must be the infamous 'Emperor's Hand'.", Kenobi continued, eyeing the Lightsaber Mara had drawn. "We actually had a better idea of what your weapon looked like than you yourself! Until now, of course"

"Don't count on living to report my face." Mara said coldly.

"Now then, to business.", Said Kao. "You've made quite a mess here, killed a few of our friends, and several of your own by the looks of it. You know we can't-"

"I don't believe it." Dooku interrupted, stepping past the Jedi.

He eyed the Sith Lord's black armor, designs of which he had seen Sidious proudly display, for shadowy 'future use' with Skywalker.

"The rumors are true then..." The Count said grimly. "Palpatine did enslave you."

There was an awkward tension and silence. Dooku felt the pull back to the Light more everyday, and he had never felt it this strong before upon seeing Vader. He felt partly responsible.

"Skywalker... I'm sorry.", Dooku said to Vader hanging his head.

"What!?", Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both said shocked.

"Wait? How is that possible?", Ahsoka asked confused.

"It was Sidious's plan. Apparently he succeeded wherever Vader came from.", Dooku told her.

"Lord Vader let us destroy them, there is no way they can-"

Mara was then cut off by Vader.

"Is Padme still alive in your Republic?"

"Yes but why... Oh."

Obi-Wan came to a realization. Why hadn't he seen it before? And it all made sense with the investigation on Anakin going on.

Vader seemed to pause for a moment.

"Lord Vader don't even think about it!", Mara yelled at Vader, "You know your place! It is serving the Emperor like the rest of us!"

That struck a nerve in Vader as he blasted her to the nearby wall. She stood up with fury in her eyes igniting her lightsaber.

"I don't serve anyone! Not anymore!"

Vader spat back as he ignited his saber and walked towards her.

"Um... What do we do? Which one do we fight?", Satele asked unsure what to do.

"I think we should probably just stay out of this one", Kao told his apprentice.

"Not if that really is Anakin!", Ahsoka protested.

"Well said young one.", Obi-Wan said in agreement.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went to charge in and join the battle, but were stopped by Dooku jumping in their way.

"I'm afraid the Anakin Skywalker you know is long gone. Vader is not the friend you once knew"

"I know. But...", Obi-Wan paused, "There must be something we can do..."

Kenobi watched helplessly as the Sith Lord and Emperor's Hand dueled.

"You're letting your emotions cloud your mind My Lord!", Mara yelled at Vader, "This 'Padme', she's not the woman you knew, not the woman who loved you!"

"Ignorant whelp, what do you know of love!?", Vader spat back, "You were born of hate and fed anger, you don't know anything beyond the Dark Side!"

"So why his majesty continues to rely on an impure pretender like you, instead of his personal enforcer, is beyond me.", Mara said as their blades locked.

"Maybe because I actually accomplish my mission more often than not!", Vader countered.

"And yet, here you are trying to defect altogether!"

"My business is my own! Go do the Emperor's laundry or something.", Vader said his old self shining through.

Mara wondered if she had actually heard that right.

"Yep, that's definitely Anakin.", Ahsoka said.

"Here, look at this.", Kao told the others.

The others reluctantly turned from the ongoing duel to the Zabrak Battle Master, who was examining the fallen Temple Guards.

"These wounds...", Kao started, "They don't match Vader's fighting style, or his weapon for that matter. A handful of Inquisitors couldn't have killed so many guards either: I think we're looking at another force at work here."

Dooku was about to chime in when he heard something. Something he had not heard since he was a Jedi. It sounded like singing and he knew exactly what it was. He walked away from the group looking for where it was coming from and after a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for.

"There you are.", Dooku said smiling.

He sat cross legged going into meditation. The new curved hilt he had brought started to float and deconstruct itself partially as a crystal floated down from the top of the cave. When it was secure in the hilt of the saber he put it back together, and ignited the blade. It glowed a brilliant orange.

-  
Meanwhile the rest of the Jedi had engaged Mara Jade and she was pushed on her back foot. She knew she couldn't win this fight. She decided to use something only the Emperor entrusted three with including himself. She hit a button on her belt and Vader began gasping and fell over as all of his systems shut down.

"Anakin!", Obi-Wan yelled catching him.

As Mara began to flee the Jedi gathered around Vader to keep him alive, using a Force healing technique to do so.

"Come on stay with us!", Kao told Vader.

Satele: "What about Mara Jade?", Satele asked concerned.

"I don't think she'll get far.", Her master told her.

-

Mara began to run for the exit she need to get to her ship and slip past the Temple Guards, all that mattered was getting back to the Emperor and letting him know what happened. However she came to a dead stop when she ran into Dooku.

"Going somewhere?", He said as he activated his new saber, and doing a Makashi salute.

"As a matter of fact, I was. If you're wise, you'll get out of the way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that: capturing you will win me a lot of trust with the Jedi.", Dooku told her.

"Not with the Emperor. I know you no longer serve him, it seems almost nobody does anymore, but surely you still have the good sense to fear him.", Mara told Dooku.

"Do you honestly think he'll even care if I kill you here? He never cared for any of us, 'Emperor's Hand', you'll find that out soon enough.", Dooku told Mara knowing how he was used.

"Don't assume that just because he correctly saw an old Jedi dropout for what he was that he sees no purpose in me.", Mara spat back insulting the Count.

"I prefer the term 'elderly', actually, and I think I'm done debating you.", Dooku said smirking and pointing his blade at her, "Surrender, or pay the price."

Mara reignited her blade as the Count leapt for her. The duel was brief but violent: Mara managed to push past Dooku in the end, but not without sustaining several serious wounds. Ignoring the pain, she slipped by the Temple Guard reinforcements, struggled through the snow, made it to her ship and took off

Dooku, meanwhile, chose to check up on the others instead of pursuing the dark side assassin. He found Obi-Wan and Ahsoka supporting Vader, following Kao and Satele to the medical bay. The Sith Lord was making an attempt to resist, but even if he had not been in the weakened condition he was, they were only half-hearted.

"I'm afraid this 'Mara Jade' character managed to escape.", Dooku informed them.

He tactfully chose not to mention his new lightsaber. At least not right now.

"What are we doing with Vader?", Dooku asked "He did slaughter many of your brothers and sisters after all."

"Well, first things first we're getting him medical attention. We can't just let him die, especially if he IS Anakin", Obi-Wan said.

"And like I said, I don't think Vader had a hand in this massacre.", Kao reminded everyone, "He won't say exactly what happened though."

Vader mumbled something about "Family business".

"As for what we plan on doing with him in the future...", Obi-Wan paused, "I just don't know."

"We can discuss it later: he really needs to see a medic now.", Kao stated.

Meanwhile, far off in deep space, Mara Jade's fighter floated lifelessly. She had made a quick Hyperspace jump to shake any pursuers, before attempting to contact her Emperor. Unfortunately, her wounds had gotten the better of her and she laid unconscious in her pilot's seat, her comm-channel still wide open. Luckily, someone had picked up this and was arriving to investigate: with a flash of light, the X-wing of one Luke Skywalker appeared near the free floating vessel.

"This is Red 5, I'm going to need a medical vessel at my location."


	6. Light Side Rising

"Our time has come."

The Neti Jedi Master knelt before Arcann's Throne, chained down and flanked on either side by leagues of Zakuul Knights.

"For years, we prepared."

From the nearby royal court, Vaylin watched with a smug smirk, paying no attention to the Devaronian criminal and his two "slaves" watching with equal interest behind her.

"We grew stronger."

Even the children of the Eternal Emperor himself were incapable of sensing four more visitors, hiding in the shadows and watching the proceedings.

"While you rested in your cradle of power, believing our people were weak... and frightened."

Four Lightsaber hilts were quietly drawn and held tightly as Arcann pronounced his sentence and Vaylin stepped forwards to carry it out.

"You thought your Empire untouchable—but you were deceived, your own powers of the dark side have blinded you."

The Knights of Zakuul never sensed a thing, but the Emperor and his sister did: they ignited their own weapons and released their powerful Dark Side attacks as Tholme, Ventress, The Dark Woman and Quinlan Vos leapt from the shadows, with war cries and swinging Lightsabers.

"You assumed no force could challenge you...and now...finally...we have returned."

Vilmarh and Khaleen drew their blasters and fired on the unprepared Zakuul Knights, while Aayla ignited both her hidden Lightsabers and leapt at them. T'ra Saa shattered her bonds, joining the fight in a furious Force duel with Vaylin.

"You were deceived."

One Knight managed to break away from the fight, running to the throne room door and pushing it open, hoping to see a army of Eternal Empire reinforcements. Instead, he found Kit Fisto and a legion of Old Republic Jedi Knights charging through the defenses and towards the Throne Room. The Knight slams the door shut and runs.

"And now, your Empire shall fall."

One short, violent battle later, a thoroughly exhausted Arcann, battered and bruised, nursing countless fresh wounds and missing his cybernetic arm, knelt before a victorious Quinlan Vos.

Rey tossed and turned in her bunk. She was aboard the Millennium Falcon, on her way to Ilum to be officially knighted and made a proper member of the Order. Han had agreed to fly her there, having grown quite fond of the young Jedi, and Boba Fett was tagging along as well, for reasons he was apparently uninterested in explaining to the others. It was night but, despite the relative comfort of the Falcon's bunk, Rey was sleeping fitfully.

She was having a very vivid dream, three disembodied voices arguing in a featureless void. Two of them, one of pure light and one pure darkness, were almost at each other's throats, while a third, shadowy figure placed himself between them.

"*You have gone back on our agreement! You promised the Galaxy would be balanced!*"

"_I am sorry brother, but you knew as well as I that our followers would still fight one another. You're just disappointed yours keep losing._"

"*Ridiculous! You and our scheming father, you're conspiring to rid this Galaxy of me once and for all! I won't stand for it!*"

"Son, we have allowed you twice as many factions as the Daughter. We are not to blame for their inability in combat. Perhaps if you would stop starting wars you can't win…"

"*War is natural for the dark! War, chaos and flame, that's what I was promised!*"

"_And it's what you have received! Are you blind brother? The Galaxy is filled with more death and war than it ever has before. Your Empires may fall, but the scars they're leaving…_"

"*Bah! What care I for scars if your infernal light ends up in control of the Galaxy? You owe me! If it wasn't for me, every version of me, joining as one with you and father, mother would have-*"

"Enough! We all know there are forces at work here greater than even us. We can't promise you victory Son, but if you truly wish it… you may replenish your forces."

"_Father! You already let him bring the Eternal Empire in: how many times will you let my brother's darkness endanger so many lives?_"

Rey started awake as the feminine voice trailed off.

Meanwhile elsewhere Satele Shan and General Grievous spared, while Dooku and Kao Cen Darach looked on.

"Your apprentice is skilled, but unfocused.", Dooku said commenting on the duel between Satele and Grevious.

The two had been stalemating each other for the past 15 minutes.

"And your apprentice seems inexperienced when it comes to dealing with a saber staff."

The battle master replied smirking. But he was right, Satele had almost landed a hit on Grievous a few times due to his inexperience with them. He assumed it would be like training with his magna guards with their electro staffs to a degree, but Satele was blowing his expectations away. He had dealt with opponents that moved this fast before, but not while using a weapon like this.

Not to say it was easy for Satele though. She had never faced an opponent that could wield four lightsabers at once and she was being pushed to her limit. However while this was going on, Dooku got a call on his holo-communicator, and the image of Bail Organa appeared.

"Ah Chancellor. How might I help you."

"It's about the *special patient* you're paying the bills for Count.", Organa replied.

"Is there a problem?", Dooku asked.

"Yes and no. Given the situation, I decided not to tell the Jedi Council. Partly to protect the patient and partly to protect Skywalker."

"Well what is the issue?", Dooku asked once more.

"The problem is Ahsoka Tano has informed Anakin Skywalker, despite being ordered not to. Obi-Wan Kenobi informed me of this. I do not know how Skywalker reacted."

"I'm afraid the problem goes much deeper than that."

The Count and Chancellor looked at the Zabrak battlemaster, who looked a bit sheepish. Something very unusual for the normally brash and outgoing Jedi.

"About the whole 'keep it secret from the Council thing..."

"You didn't!", The Count said glaring.

"I've never been able to keep secrets from master Kiwiiks and Zallow overheard us, and he told the others. I'm not sure why we were keeping it a secret in the first place, the Council are the wisest Jedi, they would never do anything rash."

Organa facepalmed while Dooku shook his head exasperatedly.

"Your Council must be very different from than the one from my time. Mine has a tendency to be-"

Dooku thought back to a time where Yoda and Plo Koon were skydiving into an army of droids.

"Erratic..."

"Yes, well-"

Kao thought back to Orgus Din and Bela Kiwiiks playing Sabbac with a pair of Sith Lords, to decide who gets the planet.

"Maybe not that different."

"This is ridiculous!", while throwing his hands up in the air for a moment, "I'm sorry Count."

"Don't be. You were able able to keep it to yourself.", The Count said glaring at Master Darach, "I am more concerned about Skywalker's standing in the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order. I could see the current council... Especially Windu... Wanting to remove him from their Order for this. We can't have that. Skywalker would likely become even more erratic becoming as much a danger to himself as those around him."

"I'll do what I can. I'll see if I can't enlist the help of Master Kenobi, and Senator Amidala. I know they're close to him."

Dooku nodded in agreement with the Chancellor and the communication ended soon after. The duel between Satele and Grievous was still going on until Satele landed a hit and her blade shorted out. She cheered having done thi).

"Why are you celebrating?", Grevious asked cofused, "I could easily cut you down right now."

Master Darach eyed the General.

"Not that I'm going to.", He said noticing her master's glare.

"I landed the first hit! That means I won!", She said still celebrating a bit.

"Wouldn't mean a thing, if I were actually trying to kill you.", Grievous countered.

"But you're not are you.", Satele said smirking.

Grievous' right eye visibly twitched at that).

"If you don't mind I'd like to try my skill against you General. Not afraid of going up against a Jedi Battlemaster are you?", Kao Cen Darach said smirking himself.

"I fear nothing Jedi.", Grevious said boldly.

"Then prepare yourself."

Satele and her master switched spots and Kao activated his lightsaber setting it to low power like Satele and Grievous had before they started.

-

Rey remained curled up in quarters provided by Han Solo on The Falcon. She couldn't stop thinking about the visions she saw. So was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Boba Fett walk in until he threw another holo-recording next to her.  
Startled slightly she jumped back a bit then looked at him.

"Another message from Anakin Skywalker." The bounty hunter told her, "I know don't what his interest is in you, but as long as his money is good I don't care for the why. He paid me twice the amount of the last one to deliver this one."

He then left the room leaving her to her own devices.

The shaken young Jedi slowly crept up and hit the play button before moving into a corner and grasping her legs to her chest as she watched.

"Hello? Rey?", Anakin said looking a bit shaken, "Yeah, glad to hear my last message found you. Look, I know things with Luke must be complicated, but I really want to thank you for-"

"Master?", A young togruta had walked in the room, "Look, I think I need to explain what's going on with Vader."

"Okay snips, but I don't want to talk about that right now."

"I know, but I'm worried about you skyguy. You shouldn't be alone to-"

"No, seriously: I'm recording a message for a friend.", Anakin said stopping her short.

"Oh! Sorry!"

The young Togruta walked past the screen, while Anakin smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry about that. That was Ahsoka, my former Padawan", Anakin explained, "I think you'd like her. In case you haven't heard, things here have gotten... difficult. I don't know if-"

"Anakin, there you are! You've been hiding.", The voice of his former master declared.

"I have not! I'm just trying to-"

"Anakin, I know you're upset, but sulking is just going to make things worse.", Obi-Wan said cutting him off.

"I am not- oh never mind, just get out of here, I'm trying to send a message to Rey"

"Rey? Oh! I've heard great things about her, can you-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll say hi. Now please, Master"

Anakin had turned back to Rey and had just opened his mouth, when a beautiful black haired woman ran on camera and hugged him.

"Padme?!", Anakin said surprised to see her at the Jedi Temple.

"I heard the news and just wanted you too know that I'll never abandon you! I promise!", His wife said trying to reassure him.

"I'm the one who apparently goes evil and crazy, why are you making promises?"

"That won't happen! I won't let it happen!"

"Okay, I appreciate it, but I really need to-"

"Skywalker!", Master Windu said walking in and cutting him off yet again.

"Oh for! What do YOU want?", Anakin said starting to get frustrated.

"Yeah! Leave Anakin alone!", Padme hugged Anakin, "Don't you think he's suffered enough!"

"Relax.", Windu told them, "I just wanted to let you know that whatever decision the Council comes to, about your wife-"

"Hey! I'm Standing right here!", Padme said disgruntled.

"And this 'Vader' situation," Mace continued, "we support you and are only doing this for the good of the Galaxy."

"Wow! Master Windu, I..." Anakin said stopping mid-sentence for a moment before continuing, "Are you only saying this because you're afraid I might become a Sith?"

"... Maybe...", The Jedi master replied after another moment of silence.

"This is ridiculous! Everyone get out, I'm trying to talk to a friend here!"

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry we'll talk later.", Padme said kissing his cheek before pushing Windu out, while Anakin held his forehead before taking a deep breath and trying to start again, when a high ranking clone in white and blue armor walked in.

"Hey, I just heard! I just want you to know sir, this 'Vader' character is-"

"GAAH! Everyone seems to think I need reassuring that I'm not evil, I KNOW I'm not evil, Vader is from another Universe for pete's sake! Why can't I just be left alone! This is just like Dagobah all over again, I'm getting breakfast!", Anakin said as he stormed off, as the clone commander in blue armor stepped into view, scratching his head.

"What did I say? General? You left your message going! Oh well, er, whoever's there, Anakin's dealing with some things at the moment. I think he wanted to tell you that he appreciates the news on his son and that you shouldn't worry about him turning evil? I don't know, just... have a nice day I guess."

The clone switched off the recording.

Rey stared at it in confusion, before realizing there was a second message on the device. She hesitated, before pressing play.

Anakin came back into view, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Hello Rey... I'm sorry about not contacting you sooner. A lot has been happening..."

He rubbed the back of his head, and sighed before continuing.

"The Council has allowed me to stay apart of the Order, but... They suspended me from teaching Padawans until further notice... That means I can't train my now former apprentice Ahsoka..."

He inhaled and then exhaled sharply trying to keep his composure.

"Another master decided to take her on his apprentice as a replacement for me. Fortunately for Ahsoka and for me I guess it's Obi-Wan who took her on as his apprentice. He was more than happy to do it, and I can't think of anyone better for her being that I can't teach her anymore."

He was obviously pained by this, but still tried to keep his composure.

"Ahsoka... She told me about Vader... I know he is another version of me, but... I admit I am afraid of the possibility going down that path myself..."

He seemed to shift uncomfortably where he stood.

"And... Every night I've been having visions. I suspected who it was I was seeing in these visions at first, but now I know for sure who they are. It's The Ones. I've... Encountered them before. Each night my visions get clearer but there are still some things that are unclear."

He looked up in a way that made it feel as though he were looking directly at her.

"They've mentioned you before a few times. And they've mentioned me as well. They seem to argue over how we would shift the balance of things, and I don't like it... Get back to me when you can, I imagine we have much to discuss."

Boba was in the cargo bay doing maintenance on his weapons and armor. Rey was going to come here to make a message because of the lack of sound interference and privacy in cargo hold, but once she noticed Boba she decided to wait until later. She was about to walk away when she noticed something. Boba had his helmet off and it was the first time she had ever seen his face. His face looked exactly like the one she saw on the Clone Trooper with white and blue armor in the message earlier.

"Few people have seen my face and lived you know." Boba commented offhandedly, making Rey jump. "Or, if you look at it the right way, millions of people have seen millions of my face. My father was the template for the Grand Army of the Republic, his legacy was every battlefield of the Clone Wars. And by the way, if you plan on sneaking up on people, try to be a little more quiet."

"I was not sneaking up on you" Rey said defensively. "I just wanted to use the cargo bay to record a message for my friend. But if you're using it, I'm okay with waiting until later."

Rey was, honestly, still a little afraid of the legendarily dangerous bounty hunter.

"Don't let me get in the way" Boba said, getting to his feet. "After all, I assume you'll be paying me to deliver this message to your Skywalker pal. Personally, I'm not sure you should be so trusting of him."

"Ridiculous!", Rey spat back, "Anakin is a wise and noble Jedi warrior!"

Meanwhile, on The Galactic Republic Coruscant Anakin was talking with Obi-Wan about Ahsoka.

"And make sure she's always getting plenty of sleep, don't let her neglect her meditation, keep her away from the illegal races. Oh! And don't let her use that stupid Shien grip, or eat more than-"

"Anakin, please! I've trained apprentices before!", Obi-Wan said rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, one! Who apparently turns into some super evil crazy Sith Lord, I'm not letting you mess up Ahsoka. Now, you really want to watch her holonet access...", Kenobi banged his head on the wall as Anakin continued.

Back on the Falcon.

"Yeah, whatever.", Boba said rolling his eyes, "What is he even messaging you about? I'm normally not one to pry into my clients business, but he's paying a lot of credits to get them to you."

"He... He thinks there is some sort of connection between us." Rey explained, "I do too... It could be nothing though. Possibly just a crazy coincidence caused by the merge."

"That lightsaber of your's. It belonged to Anakin Skywalker, and I've fought Luke Skywalker who used it against me."

Rey glared at Boba.

"Relax... It was before the Convergence. And it wasn't your Luke. Not exactly. Vader paid me to take him alive, and I tracked him to Tattooine and found him at the former residence of a Ben Kenobi. He got the better of me and knocked me out. Not my proudest moment."

Rey found the thought of that humorous as she imagined it in her head, but managed to hide her feeling on that thought.

"Is this story supposed to make me trust you?", Rey asked wondering what Fett's angle was.

"No...", He replied bluntly, "Just telling you where I recognize that lightsaber from. I also encountered Anakin Skywalker using it during the Clone Wars. All I'm saying is I don't think this is a coincidence. From what I understand you're from a time roughly 30 years in the future where I come from? That lightsaber keeps popping up even decades after its original wielder has stopped using it or died. I'd say there is a connection."

"Are you intending to tell anyone about this?", She asked honestly a bit concerned.

Boba smirked at that as he finished cleaning the visor on his helmet.

"If you're worried I'll betray you, I don't think you need to worry about that. Chancellor Organa, Count Dooku, and Rebllion's own Princess Leia Organa are all paying me to stay loyal to your cause. Some may not like it, but they know it's better to have me working on your side, than it would be for me to be working against it. And trust me they're right. Now if someone managed to pay me even more than that to fight against your alliance well... They'd have to be scary rich. Fortunately for you, you have the richest man in the galaxy on your side now. Quite a turn of events with the C.I.S. huh?"

Boba then started inspecting his EE-3 blaster rifle. Rey was silent for a moment. While she was somewhat reassured, she still felt very uneasy.

"About your father...", Rey started.

Boba paused for the briefest moment, but it was enough to be noticeable.

"I'm just curious... And I mean no offense. It's just that you look like the other clones. In what sense was the clone template your father?"

It was obvious that Boba was uncomfortable with the question. He stopped what he was doing and slowly put his rifle down on the small crate he was using as a table, before looking at Rey straight in the eyes.

"All the clone troopers in the Republic's grand army were based off of my father. In a way, they were all his sons, he was certainly as proud of them as if they were.", Boba explained, "He had one created, though, with no growth acceleration or behavioral modification to make them more disciplined. One true son, to carry on his legacy as the greatest bounty hunter and a true Mandalorian: me."

Rey was a bit surprised by this, "You didn't have a mother?"

"No.", Boba said plainly, "My father was the only family I've ever had, and the only family I've ever needed. And then he went and ran up against a Jedi Master, always thought it was a shame the Emperor got Windu before I could."

Rey was about to mention that she had seen Windu alive and well, but thought it would be for the better for her if she didn't.

"As far as I know, I don't have any family either, certainly no mom or dad for that matter. I was abandoned on Jakku when I was just a child, I don't even remember who by. I've had to fight every step of the way my entire life, just to survive."

"I guess we have more in common than either of us thought. Heh."

Rey actually seemed to smile at that, and Boba smirked back. Rey was about to say something else when she grabbed her head and toppled over. Boba actually got up quickly and caught her.

"Hey? You sick or something?", Boba asked almost seeming concerned.

"N-No... I feel something horrible has-"

Rey blacked out before she could fininsh.

"Solo!", Boba called out, "Do you have a med kit on this piece of junk!?"

While Rey was unconscious, she was having another vision. It was The Ones, and clearer than she had ever seen them before.

The Father: "No son. We will not bring anymore segments of galaxies here."

The Son: "*It isn't fair! If my side keeps losing then the Light-*"

The Father cut him off, "Which is why I propose a compromise. There is still the essence of those who have passed beyond the physical realm into The Force itself, weaved into the reality we hold together. You can bring them back."

"_But Father-_"

He held a hand up to silence her.

"But nothing. We all agreed to this balance. We all know what would happen if we were to fight. But fret not. You will be allowed to do the same."

The vision then faded.  
"Hey she is waking up!"

Han said as he checked on her. She sat up rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?", Han asked

"I need to speak with my master, and… With Anakin Skywalker now."

Meanwhile on Korriban...

A Sith Tomb bursted open, and a dark robed figure stood up, and looked around confused... And hungry.


	7. The Void's Call

Warning klaxons blared throughout the Republic base. Kenobi raced through the halls, passing dozens of orange and white armored 212th troopers, until he came to the HQ command deck.

"Cody, what's happening?", Obi-wan asked running up to the clone commander.

"See for yourself general.", Cody responded.

Outside, a shadow was falling across the grass plains of the Outer Rim world. A battleship, one Kenobi recognized as being of old Sith Empire design, cruised slowly towards the Republic base, like a huge, menacing black bird. It was amazing the ship was even flying, given that it already looked half destroyed.

"A Sith attack sir?" Cody asked.

"I don't think so," Kenobi replied, "not with only one ship, and in such poor condition. There's something... else at work here. Something much worse."

That something else was one Darth Nihilus, Wound in the Force and enemy of all life. He had been restructured by the Son of Mortis, in a bid to swing the Convergence back in favor of the Dark Side. Nihilus had promptly attacked the Old Sith Empire, destroying Korriban, converting thousands of minor Lords and Knights to his side, burning a swath of destruction through Sith space and almost single handily crippling the second most powerful Dark faction left.

*OH COME ON!*, The Son yelled in frustration.

The Daughter smirked at this and The Father was face palming. They had both seen this coming.

Nihilus had turned his attention to the Republic and Jedi, beginning with this critical Outer Rim outpost. Kenobi didn't know all this of course, but he could sense the fearsome presence aboard the vessel, which was held together solely by Nihilus's will, and knew a terrible battle was coming.

"Cody, mobilize the armored units and starfighter squadrons. Bring that thing down!"

"We're already on it sir," Cody responded, "but our weapons are having little effect. We'd have to focus all of our firepower on that ship if we're going to make any progress, but we can't do that with these other ships, fighters and bombers taking shots at us!"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment thinking. Whatever was making this ancient ship so powerful was on board, and it was strong with the Darkside of The Force.

"Cody get what reinforcements you can from wherever you can. I think I have a plan, but I need a little time."

"Right away General!"

Commander Cody ran off to see what forces he could get, and Ahsoka went to Kenobi's side.

"What is it master?", Ahsoka asked curious about the situation.

"I'm not quite sure...", Kenobi responded, "It almost feels like a Darkside nexus. We need to find a way to board that vessel if we can't destroy it."

"I wish Anakin was here. He'd likely think of something crazy that ends up working."

Obi-Wan chuckled at that.

"Yes. Anakin does have a knack for that. But come my young Padawan lets work out something, and who knows maybe Anakin rubbed off on you."

-

(Meanwhile at a secret medical facility...)

Count Dooku walked into a room where the former Lord Vader was in a bacta tank looking better than he did in 20 years or so.

"I see the operation to attach your new cloned limbs went well.", Dooku said.

He was still heavily scared by his burns but now most of the damage to him was just mostly cosmetic, and he no longer required a respirator.

"How are you feeling?", The Count asked.

"Why are you helping me?", The former Lord Vader responded.

"You were used by Sidious as I was. To him we were just pawns to be used. It was partly my fault wherever you came from that you became this way, was it not?"

(He silent for a moment).

"I'm sorry too...", He eventually responded.

Dooku cocked an eyebrow.

"For what exactly?"

"I... I killed you...", He started reluctantly, "You were unarmed and defenseless... You were defeated and I killed you... Sidious... He played on my emotions... And I executed you... Had I not done that maybe none of this would have happened..."

Dooku was silent for a moment thinking and processing this.

"I understand if you don't-"

Dooku held up a hand silencing him.

"What you have been put through is worse than death Skywalker. I forgive you, and I apologize for my actions that led you down this path."

He smiled under under the breathing mask in the bacta tank. It was the first time in a long time.

"Now then.", The Count continued "It should only be a few more days, before you are out of there. There are a few things you should know. From what intelligence The C.I.S. and Republic spies have gathered, The Galactic Empire has doubled down on its strict laws and regulations prompting more to join the Rebellion. It was so strict in fact that one Grand Admiral Thrawn didn't take too kindly to how his people were being treated, and defected along with the Imperial 501st battalion."

"The 501st? My own men?", He asked surprised hearing his own personal battalion did this.

Dooku nodded.

"The Emperor deemed them a threat because their only true loyalty was to you. Most of them were quick to join up with Thrawn and his own forces it seems. Thrawn's forces no longer want any hostilities with the Republics or the C.I.S. and we even worked out a ceasefire with his rogue Imperial faction. From what I hear they even work with the Rebellion and Resistance sometimes."

"I may return to them and help them end the Dark Lord once I recover."

"If that what you wish. The Republics have agreed to pardon you if you help them. I will explain the terms to you shortly, but right now there is someone here to see you."

A woman that was flanked by both clones and commando droids was lead into the room with a blind fold on. She had it on so she wouldn't figure out the location of the facility. When she got closer and the blind fold was removed by one of the troopers. The former dark lord couldn't believe it, and neither could the woman for that matter.

"A-Anakin... Is that really you?"

"P-Padme..."

He put his hand to the glass of the tank reaching out to her. It was the Galactic Republic's Padme. They both stared for a few moments in silence.

"H-how?", He asked turning to the Count.

"I was able to work something out with Chancellor Organa. I'll leave you two alone."

Dooku walked out of the room and left them.

"Padme... you shouldn't be here.", The former dark lord told her.

"Anakin-"

"THAT'S NOT... That's not who I am any more.", He said cutting her off. "That man died a long time ago... with you. I know you come from a different world, you have your own Anakin. You should be with him, not this broken monster."

"Oh Anakin, this was his... Your idea."

"... What?", He asked surprised.

"Anakin, my Anakin, knows two things very well: he knows I love him, and he knows what darkness he's capable of without me. He... still refuses to believe you exist, that you're him. But I think he knows you needed to see me. Too know there's a world where you saved me."

"But I didn't. Stay away from me, from both of me. We're... we don't deserve anything like you. You don't deserve the pain."

"Oh, stupid, stupid Anakin.", She said almost with a chuckle. "I think that's part of why you wanted me to see you like this, he's trying to scare me off. Don't either of you understand, there is NOTHING that could make me stop loving you."

Vader didn't answer. The mighty Dark Lord couldn't say a thing through his tears. Dooku smiled and switched off the surveillance camera he had been using to make absolute sure Vader didn't do anything rash.

"Disgusting.", General Grevious growled.

"Oh do be quiet General," Dooku told him, "those two deserve a happy reunion. Now, what news do you bring from the Sith Empire? Anything on what drained Korriban, or the ghost sightings?"

"You're sounding more and more like a Jedi every day Count. I hope you're not losing your nerve.", The General said in a low growl obviously annoyed, "Our recon droids got a good view of most of the surface. And somehow it looks worse than the Korriban where we came from now. And from what we can tell the population has been mostly wiped out. It's as if the life was drained from them all simultaneously."

Dooku thought back. He remembered Sidious had told him of a ancient Sith ritual that could do such a thing But it needed to be done by a Darkside nexus or... A wound in the Force he then remembered one obscure Sith Lord.

"Nihilus...", Dooku said to himself.

"Hmm?"

"I'll explain later, finish with your reports."

"Readings on several areas of the planet are either inconsistent or unstable, that and... We found a Jedi.", The General said with a small amount of caution in his voice.

"Why do you sound concerned?", The Count asked, "It makes sense that the Jedi might send someone to investigate this."

"That's just it Count... We contacted both Jedi Orders, but neither say they have Jedi on a mission on Korriban, and one walked up to one of our recon droids and asked to see you specifically."

"May I see the footage of this?"

"We have audio only, he scrambled the droids optics enough so we couldn't make out his identity.", Grievous explaind.  
"Then let's hear it."

(The General hit a button on his left wrist and played the audio.

?: Master Dooku my old friend. I believe these belong to you? I'm giving this droid coordinates. You'll know what to do."

The audio ended and Dooku stood there in shock and silence for a few moments. He obviously recognized the voice all too well.

"Count?", Grievous said breaking the silence.

"I... I need to find Kenobi. Send the Coordinates to my Solar Sailor."

Dooku marched out of the room. It was obvious that his pace was hurried however, and it was taking everything he had to keep himself under control. Was that really who he thought it was?

-  
(Meanwhile, the 212th Battalion had fully mobilized, ranks of their troopers and armored vehicles standing side by side in the field. Cody stood on the roof of a S.P.H.A., next to Waxer and Boil)

"Doesn't look good sir, does it?"

Waxer handed the macrobinoculars he had been using to Cody, so his Commander could see the approaching enemy forces. They looked half dead, but it didn't change the fact there was several hundred Sith warriors marching on the Republic base.

"No," Cody responded, "but we've survived worse. Fire!"

The Republic canons, tanks and artillery pieces roared to life, showering the Sith ranks with explosions and fiery death. Cody watched as every single Sith warrior sidestepped, ducked and dodged his men's fire.

"Oh well, worth a shot. Boil, Waxer: tell the men to get ready for some serious trouble. Have everyone stay out of arm's reach and aim around their weapons if they can. We all know what Lightsabers can do."

Waxer and Boil nodded and jumped off the S.P.H.A., sprinting to their ranks.

"I sure hope the General's plan works, whatever it is. I don't like our odds of winning this fight.", Waxer told Boil.

Meanwhile, three star fighters raced ahead of the other Republic ships and towards the mighty Sith vessel. Two Jedi fighters and a ARC-170 dived headfirst into the ranks of enemy fighters and the anti-air fire of the cruiser itself.

The Jedi fighters, recognized for what they were, were blown to pieces. The Clone fighter almost shared their fate, but crashed into the Sith's docking bay instead of becoming a fiery ball of scrap. Two figures wearing pressure suits jumped off the sides burning ship, facing a hanger that was surely soon to be full of mind controlled Imperial soldiers)

Kenobi: "I can't believe that worked!"

Ahsoka: "Shame we had to sacrifice our fighters and those Astromechs though."

Kenobi: "Come on let's check on the crew in the star fighter. They might still be alive."

Ahsoka looked around staying alert as she stood close to the ARC-170. This place was a mess and the Darkside was strong here. Whatever was holding this ship together would have to be incredibly powerful.

Obi-Wan was helping out two surviving troopers out of the crashed star fighter. After shaking the shock off and each arming themselves with a DC-15S. The checked on the pilot who showed no signs of life, and upon further inspection he was indeed dead.

"I'm sorry...", Obi-Wan said consoling the surviving clones.

"It's not your fault General.", The Co-Pilot responded.

"What are your names?", Ahsoka asked the clones.

The rear gunner was the first to speak.

"They call me Snapshot I can shoot down just about anything. I just need to know where they are."

"Well I certainly noticed our backs were clear when flying up here. Your handiwork?", Kenobi asked.

The gunner smiled and nodded proudly. The Co-Pilot was the next to speak.

"They call me Popper. I... Like to blow things up... I'm really good at that."

"And you're a co-pilot?", Ahsoka asked confused.

"Hey don't underestimate proton torpedoes." Popper responded smirking, "It's... Just a shame Fryer didn't make it..."

"We'll mourn him later once the mission is over.", Kenobi reassured him.

"Hey um... if you don't mind me asking, why was he called Fryer?" Ahsoka asked the clones.

They both kind of chucked thinking back.

"He was a bit of a pyromaniac.", Snapshot explained "Fryer always loved seeing enemy ships burn as they went down."

"If we're done I think we should move. Stay behind me and Ahsoka. We'll deal with any Sith Warriors wielding lightsabers.", Kenobi told the clones.

"Sounds like a good idea, we'll deal with anything else.", Popper responded.

"Wish we had trooper armor, heck I'd even settle for the phase one stuff. These pilot uniforms don't exactly provide much protection.", Snapshot said showing concern.

"Don't worry Snap. We'll make do."

It was then that Sith Troopers rushed into the hanger.

"Commander! General!", Popper yelled at the Jedi, "Sword and shield maneuver!"

"Isn't it strange that swords are being used as shields?", Snapshot commented almost casually.

"Not now Snapshot!", Popper barked at him.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan moved in front of Popper and Snapshot blocking the incoming fire with their sabers while the clones returned fire with their blaster carbines.

The Sith Troopers outnumbered the Republic strike team by a good deal of course, but their equipment was also drastically outmatched by even the limited gear the pilots carried, being three thousand years more advanced.

It didn't help that anyone who spent enough time aboard Nihilus's ship became physically ill, slowly drained of their life force just by being around him.

The Sith Troopers went down fairly quickly, and the one Sith warrior among them was no match for Kenobi, who expertly took apart his defense and left him wide open for a shot from Snapshot.

"Well, that wasn't so hard.", Ahsoka said a bit surprised.

"Don't get cocky;" Kenobi told his apprentice, "there's a lot more between us and the dark presence and I have a feeling that presence is going to be the difficult part of this."

"Yeah... we'll stay with the ship.", Snapshot said thinking it would be a good idea to stay out of the Jedi's way.

"WHAT ship?"

Snapshot was going to answer Popper, but then the ARC-170 loudly fell apart behind him.

"Fine. But I have a bad feeling about this.", Snapshot said after a moment of silence.

The four quickly ducked out of the hanger, headed for the bridge.

The Sith warriors on the ground kept gaining ground driven by blind rage. They were almost atop the main force of Clone troops when drop pods touched down in front of the mind dominated Sith warriors, even crushing some of them. When the pods opened up they released commando droids wielding vibro swords in one hand and blasters in the other, and Magna Guards wielding their typical electro staffs. They halted the Sith warriors advances.

"Never thought I'd see the day we'd be saved by clankers!", Waxer said surprised.

"You can say that again.", Boil replied, "Now let's help them out!"

Commander Cody looked over the battlefield. He knew what the Galactic Republic's relationship was with the C.I.S. now, but he still couldn't believe it himself. It was then that the Invisible Hand uncloaked itself and four C.I.S. Munificent-class frigates came out of hyperspace alongside it. It was then Commander Cody got a call on his holo communicator and he answered it.

"Commander, I do apologize for dropping in unannounced.", Dooku told the clone commander.

"No need. I think you just saved the lives of a lot of my men. For that I thank you.", Cody replied.

"Those particular commando droids were made specifically to combat the Sith in case you were wondering. Now where is Kenobi? I need to speak with him, it's urgent."

"General Kenobi is unavailable at the moment.", Cody informed Dooku, "He is aboard that Sith vessel Count."

"What!? What is he doing aboard there!?"

"I believe he intends to take it down from the inside."

"The fool…", Said almost in a low growl, "He has no idea what he is getting into."

"I'm pretty sure Kenobi has seen worse Count."

"Has he?" Dooku asked, "Or is that just what you believe?"

Cody was unsure how to answer that. Come to think of it he had never seen anything quite like this himself.

"No matter.", Dooku continued, "My personal solar sailer has a cloaking device of its own. I'll ensure Kenobi and those with him get out safely."

"Alright.", Cody replied, "But only because none of our ships can really get close right now and they're going to need extraction."

The communication ended and Dooku took his ship and landed in the hanger where he saw a crashed ARC-170 fighter. Judging by the way the Sith warriors and troopers left in the hanger looked Kenobi was close by, so he followed the trail Kenobi and his compatriots left.

-  
Cody's communication unit buzzed. Again.

"Hello? This is a secure military channel; I'm trying to fight a battle here."

"Oh, sorry. I'm not even sure we're in the right place; we're following some crazy Force dream after all. Anyways, this is General Solo of the Rebel Alliance: We're here looking for an 'Anakin Skywalker'", The captain of the Millennium Falcon asked.

"General Skywalker? He hasn't been on active duty since the merge, he's certainly not here.", Cody told him.

A new, feminine voice broke in.

"He has to be! I know this world has the key to meeting him at least!"

"Well, I am sorry, but he isn't-"

A voice that sounded like that of a clone broke into the conversation.

"You know, if we're trying to track a person down, I'm your man..."

"Soldier, who let you on the line?", Cody asked.

"I'm not-"

"Supposed to be using the Falcon's communicator?" Han said cutting the bouty hunter off, "You're right. Look, could you just point us in the general direction of someone who can take us to Ani?"

"Sorry, that's classified." Cody told them.

"I outrank you! General, remember?", Han spat back.

"Never mind that, the ship! I feel... We need to go there!"

"Let me guess, the big, black ominous ship of death?", Han asked Rey.

"Er... yeah.", She responded

"Of course it is…"

"I still think you should just let me-"

The communicator switched off before Boba could finish, and Cody shook his head, turning his attention back to the battle.

-

Meanwhile back with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka who were on the enemy ship tearing through the Sith warriors they came across a little too easily, it started to make them think this was too easy.

"Magna Guards put up a better fight than these guys!", Ahsoka commented on their situation.

"Have you seen the way they look? I think they're being drained and controlled.", Kenobi said making observations of his own.

"Master… Do we even know what we're facing?", Ahsoka asked her new master.

"It doesn't matter, we're Jedi, we're here and we have to stop this now.", He responded.

"And you said Skyguy rubbed off on me.", She replied smirking.

Kenobi rolled his eyes at that statement.

Meanwhile in between blaster fire the clones conversed with one another.

"You know I think Fryer would be glad to know we honored him by blowing up a ship.", Snapshot started.

"He'd probably want to set fire to the very metal of the thing somehow.", Popper stated remembering how his fallen brother was.

"So you think we're getting promoted after this?", Snapshot asked.

"Maybe… If we survive that is.", Popper responded.

They then ran into another group. One of the Sith troopers were carrying a light repeater gun firing blaster bolts at a very fast rate, but it proved to be no issue for Obi-Wan, a master of Soresu. The Clones then finished off this group while they were focused on the Jedi and started to move on again.

"So Pop?"

"Yeah Snap?"

"I think I could get used to this infantry work stuff."

"You sure about that? Have you seen the way those troopers shamble around?" Popper asked, "It's unnatural, and it's obvious they're not all there."

"Are you saying I wouldn't stand a chance if they were?"

"No I'm saying-"

Popper was cut off by another voice shouting at them from behind them.

"Kenobi stop!"

The Clones trained their blasters on the Count of Serenno as he got closer, and the two Jedi faced the Count as he approached.

"Troopers at ease! He's a friendly!", Kenobi told the clones.

The Clones lowered their blaster carbines.

"Kenobi, you're headed straight into a trap!", Dooku informed the Jedi master.

"Count, have you met me?" Kenobi replied smirking, "All my best plans begin with running straight into traps."

"Be quiet and listen:" Dooku told him, "this isn't Grievous or Ventress, or even me, you'll be facing. The power on this ship is like nothing you, or anyone else, has faced in nearly four millennia!"

"Well, we kind of guessed that already from the whole 'Old Sith Empire forces' thing. So which is it: Malgus? Exar Kun? Malak?", Ahsoka asked.

"Nihilus.", The Count told them bluntly.

The Jedi froze: that name survived in their era only as the faint memory of a haunting horror story, a mythical boogie man.

"Hold on, Nihilus is real?", Ahsoka ask in disbelief.

"I learned much during my time as Sidious's puppet, including the truth behind many of the old Dark Lord myths. Nihilus was all too real, and just as horrible as the stories say. I believe he is the one who devastated Koriban and much of the Sith Empire."

"... And we boarded his ship?"

Kenobi asked to which Dooku nodded.

"NOW can we wait at the ship?", Snapshot said feeling outmatched.

"We are all heading back to my ship, and getting off this deathtrap before-"

"Sorry Count,", Kenobi said cutting Dooku off, "but me and my apprentice aren't going anywhere"

"What?", The Count and Jedi Padawan said similtainously.

"We have a mission to complete; my men and the rest of the Republic are counting on us. Nihilus, Sidious, whoever we face aboard this ship, we'll fight them, in the name of the Jedi and the Light.", Kenobi said determined.

"Fool!", Dooku told him, "None of us can stand against the likes of him."

"We could, together." Kenobi shot back, "Between the five of us, no one could stop us from destroying this ship."

Snapshot and Popper were silently impressed the General counted them as just as important as the three Force wielders. Even if they privately knew they were anything but.

"Young Skywalker has rubbed off on you far too much Kenobi, this is suicide! Qui-gon never would have-"

Kenobi cut him off, "With all due respect Count, don't you dare talk about what he would have wanted. You lost that right as soon as you went over to the Dark Side."

"Really?" Dooku asked, "I thought the Jedi still believed in redemption, I must be mistaken. He was my student just as much as he was your master you know."

"That doesn't give you the right to-"

"Tell you what; why don't we just ask him?", Dooku said cutting off Kenobi himself.

"... Come again?", Kenobi asked confused.

"Qui-gon Jinn is alive Obi-wan. He sent for us."


	8. Schisms

Luke watched, from a safe distance, as Mara Jade practiced her Lightsaber techniques. The mysterious redhead, he had found half-dead in an Imperial vessel months ago, refused to explain... anything, actually. All Luke knew was that she hated the Rebels, hated the Empire more, and was extremely powerful in the Force.

He still wasn't sure what to think of her. All he knew for sure is that she wanted to lay low, never leaving the Rebel base on Endor. Well, that and she should never, under any circumstances, be approached while training.

But not everyone knew that. For example, the group of rebel soldiers who had just finished patrol duty, who had just entered the room and were making a beeline for Mara to ask questions, whispering among themselves about how cool the Lightsaber styles looked.

Luke jumped to his feet and was about to stop them, but a shaggy haired man with an eye mask seemed to appear out of nowhere and beat him too it.

"Whoa there!", The man named Kanan Jarrus told the soldiers, "Miss Jade doesn't like being interrupted while she's practicing. Believe me, I have the scars to prove it!"

The group was lead by one Aran Kroan, a former Republic Senate Commando, and Storm Trooper turned Rebel once he realized what atrocities The Empire was committing.

"I appreciate your concern, but I've dealt with Force wielders before. Sure I may have that scar from that Nautolan inquisitor, but I believe she was quite humiliated. She did retreat after all."

Another soldier in the group named Grene spoke up.

"I think you let her get away, because you thought she was cute.", He said smirking.

"Laugh it up Grene.", Aran responded sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well Kanan is it?", Aran said turning to the Jedi, "The soldiers, and commanders around here are getting uneasy. She is obviously strong in the Force and there are only a few organizations that have people as... Refined as her. And she is certainly no Jedi. She is going to need to answer some questions otherwise we're not going to keep on being so lenient."

Kanan was silent for a moment before responding. The Force was unusually strong with the Rebel Soldier named Aran, and Kanan could sense it. He decided to keep quiet about it for now.

"You know, I can appreciate your concern. I didn't lose my eyes to Stormtroopers, after all. But that doesn't mean we can't be hospitable. The Galaxy's been turned upside down, she may not be a Jedi as we understand it, but she also may be from thousands of years ago. She's shown no signs of wanting anything but too lay low and sort things out. I think about half the Alliance could agree with motives like that."

The Rebel fighter pilot moved to stand next to his fellow Jedi.

"She did almost take my head off that one time...", Skywalker said joining the conversation.

"Surprising anyone with a Lightsaber is a bad idea, Skywalker.", The more experienced Jedi told him, "Have I ever told you how many times my own Apprentice nearly shish kebabed me by accident?"

"Still, even I would feel a little more comfortable having her hang around headquarters if she would tell us something about herself. We aren't just a safe house for any random being running away from something."

The older man chuckled at that.

"Son, I don't know how long you've been with the Rebellion, but that's exactly what we are. As a moisture farmer talking to a blind ex-drunk, you should know that. We should all just give her some time and space, I have a good feeling about this."

Aran sighed.

"Look it's not up to me. She can either deal with us who have our doubts, but are also willing to give her the benefit of it, or she can deal with the General who gave us our orders who believes she is an inquisitor or something."

"And who is this General?", Kanan asked.

"Just got here with my battle group to relieve Admiral Ackbar. I believe you've heard of him. Let's just say you're not the first blind Jedi I'm familiar with.", Aran said smirking.

This was true. Admiral Ackbar had left with Home One to form up with The Resistance and Grand Admiral Thrawn's battle group on another operation against a First Order strong hold which had been found in the arm of the galaxy they operate in, and had been harassing their forces during their fight against The Empire, and stealing their ships in some cases. Kanan just didn't know who had come to replace him.

"Well, if we're talking Generals, there's one I might be able to convince of my point of view...", Kanan said smirking himself.

"My sister's basically second in command of the Alliance.", Luke said thinking of one himself.

"That too.", Kanan said acknowledging Luke.

"Inquisitor, huh? That'd make sense. I hear even Vader has defected from the Empire, she could be a valuable ally.", Luke said pointing out how this could be a good thing.

"Or, she could still be loyal to the Emperor and spying on us.", Kanan said pointing out it could be a bad thing.

"I doubt it.", Luke replied, "Since the merge, we've become about the smallest threat to the Empire there is. The Republic, the Jedi Orders, and even the old Sith are seen as more of a threat to them. I hate to admit it, but we're no longer exactly a major power player. Even the Hutts have more pull than us."

"Well, it's a moot point. She disappeared while we were talking anyways.", Kanan said pointing out that Mara was gone.

Everyone looked around and Mara Jade had indeed disappeared.

"Might I just say it's funny the blind guy noticed that first.", Grene said.

"Huh…", Kanan said speaking up after a moment, "I can't feel her anywhere. Whatever she is, she's supremely good at stealth."

"But not perfect. I think I can sense her.", Luke said focusing, "She seems to be... She's headed for the General's quarters!"

Mara had indeed headed for the General's quarters, and started sneaking up behind him.

"That's close enough Dark Sider.", The General told her.

The General turned around and revealed himself to be Rahm Kota. A Jedi that had been a pain in the Empire's side since Order 66. She had read his file, and had to admit to herself that some of the things he did had both impressed her as much as it infuriated her.

"I could sense you from a mile away. So why are you here? Have you come to threaten me? If so trust me, that isn't going to go well for you.", Rahm Kota sternly told her.

"No Jedi, I'm not here to kill you.", Mara said almost with a sneer, "I'm here to pass along information specifically to you."

"To me? You planed on this?", The General asked.

"No.", Mara responded, "To be honest, I didn't know you would be here, but once I figured out you were, I figured I might as well."

Kota kept his saber ready just in case.

"And what is it you think I might find so interesting?"

"You remember Starkiller?", Mara asked Kota.

Kota's head drooped for a moment remembering his late friend.

"Yes I do. What of him?"

"Your friend yet lives.", Mara told him.

Kota was silent for a moment in disbelief.

"Come again?", He asked.

"The Emperor denied him death and turned him into one of his assassins.", Mara informed him, "I only just found out this information recently. Not even Vader himself knows. He will soon take Vader's place."

Kota was silent again processing. He couldn't tell if she was lying and masking her thoughts, or telling him the truth.

"You're one of the Emperor's Hands aren't you?"

Mara remained silent in response.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to make sure that doesn't happen.", Mara told him.

Kota scoffed.

"What? To help him?"

"No.", Mara replied bluntly, "To help me."

It was then an armed team of Rebel soldiers burst through the door and surrounded Mara pointing their blasters at her.

She put her hands above her head smirking, and keeping her eyes focused on the General.

"Stand down, men", Rahm told the soldiers.

"Sir?", Aran asked confused.

"Close quarters with a Lightsaber wielder? If she wanted, she could probably kill you all before even I could stop her."

"I am, was, a personal servant of the Emperor. He can send me commands anywhere in the Galaxy, or could, before he decided to have me killed.", Mara told them.

"You'll forgive me if I'm less than sympathetic." Rahm said in response.

"Vader becoming a traitor has made the Emperor paranoid. The handful of Inquisitors who still follow his commands have been assigned to track down and kill the others. I think he might be trying to wipe us all out.", She informed them.

"If he can speak to you anywhere in the Galaxy, he can find you anywhere can't he? You mean to tell me there is a very real possibility of Dark Jedi coming here?", Kota asked.

Kanan and Luke entered the room, finding the troopers still keeping their guns ready just in case).

"If you make me stay, yes." Mara told the general, "But send me, and your poor excuse for Jedi over there to deal with Starkiller, we can bring him and the other Dark Siders to each other's throats."

"Deal with? You realize he's my friend, assassin. Be careful what you suggest!", Kota said angrily

"I was suggesting nothing of the sort.", Mara Jade replied equally angrily, "The only thing I want out of this is too get the Emperor's little pawns off my back. The rest of the mission would be entirely up to you, General."

Kota thought for a moment before responding.

"Alright. I think I've made my decision. We'll go on your little mission, but on two conditions."

"Name them.", Mara told the general.

"I'm going with you as well."

"Well the more the merrier. And the second condition?", Mara asked.

"We bring Starkil- Galen... Back alive."

Mara scoffed a bit at that, "No promises."

Mara then found the tip of a glowing emerald green blade in her face.

"We are bringing him back alive! Understand?"

Mara didn't even flinch.

"Such devotion to the one who blinded you. Heh... Very well General he won't die by my hand."

Kota deactivated his Lightsaber holstering it on his belt.

"Are we really doing this?", Kanan asked.

"We need to save him. He could be a great help to us. He actually ripped a Star Destroyer out of the sky once.", Rahm told them.

Luke was taken aback by this. Although he had improved much since struggling to lift an X-Wing out of a swamp, he still found that hard to believe.

"Well I hope we have a plan.", Kanan said.

"We will.", Kota told him, "Luke, Kanan. Come with me and Mara. Aran, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Are you sure sir?", Aran asked unsure about this himself.

"I believe in you Aran. You have more experience than most other soldiers here."

"I'm flattered sir, but what if the other Generals or Admirals say something?"

"Then they'll be upset with me.", Kota told him, "Don't worry about that."

"Very well sir. Good luck, and may the Force be with you all."

-

"Alright everyone hold on!"

Is what Han said as The Millennium Falcon rocketed into the hanger bay of the Sith capital ship being controlled by Darth Nihilus taking a few hits and more like crashing rather than landing.

Chewbacca was putting out a fire and Boba was rubbing his head, while Rey got back on her feet.

"I better be getting paid extra for this.", Boba grumbled.

"Are you crazy!?", Rey yelled at Han.

"Hey you wanted on to the big dark scary ship of death, so here we are!"

Rey groaned in response.

"Well now that we're here what do we do?", Han asked Rey.

"Oh well... I um..."

Han sighed.

"You didn't think that far ahead did you?"

"No..."

Boba stepped out to get an idea of their surroundings.

"Solo!", Boba called out, "I found what stopped us! We're not alone on this ship!"

Han and Rey stepped out much to Chewbacca's frustration as no one was helping him with the fires which weren't out of hand, but certainly not easy alone to contain.

Han kicked the ship in front of the Falcon after getting out.

"This thing looks expensive.", Han said upon inspecting it.

"It belongs to Count Dooku.", Boba said recognizing the ship.

"Wait?", Rey said surprised, "You're saying Dooku is here? The leader of the C.I.S.?"

Boba nodded.

"I've read about him. Richest man in the Galaxy during the Clone Wars. Also one of the worst war criminals.", Han said.

"You can read?", Boba said demeaning Solo.

While Han shot the bounty hunter a dirty look, Rey stepped forwards and closed her eyes, searching out with the Force. All she could feel was the big, black gaping darkness of something unbelievably evil.

"If he's on this ship, I can't find him.", Rey said.

"I can", Boba told her before turning back to Solo.

"Solo, help the Wookie fix the ship. This is no place for a smuggler. Besides this piece of junk is our only ride out here."

Han grumbled, but turned to go back inside the Falcon. As much as he hated to admit it the bounty hunter was right, or at least about the Falcon being their ride out of here. Boba drew his blaster and Rey placed her hand on her Lightsaber as they moved deeper into the ship.

"I hope the Count doesn't cut my pay for Solo making a mess of his ship.", Boba said almost in a growl.

"How much are you getting paid to fight for our alliance?", Rey asked.

"A lot.", The bounty hunter replied bluntly before continuing.

"If I keep getting paid at this rate, I might be richer than the Count himself in a few years."

Going through the corridors of the ship, they met no resistance, save for a half dead trooper on the ground which Boba put of his misery.

"Well it seems Dooku left quite a trail.", Rey said.

"The Count isn't alone.", Boba told her.

"What do you mean?", Rey asked.

"There are others with him. Jedi and Clone Troopers most likely. The way a lot of these troopers and Sith Warriors were taken down don't fit the way Count Dooku fights."

"How can you tell?", She asked.

"Well for starters that trooper over there was shot with a blaster, so unless Dooku started using one, or there was friendly fire I find it unlikely it was Dooku. And that trooper over there has slashes on his consistent with those who wield two sabers at a time. Aren't you Jedi supposed to be perceptive or something? How did you not notice that?"

"This place is clouding my senses.", Rey explained.

"You Jedi are too reliant on the Force, it's what makes hunting your kind so easy."

"From what I've heard, what makes hunting 'my kind' so easy to hunt is taking credit for Vader's kills.", Rey retorted.

"Be quiet!", Boba said coming to a stop, "There are people coming."

The two ducked into an alcove, as the sound of running feet reach their ears. Both prepared for an ambush, only to be taken aback by the unexpected sight of the Count of Serano and two clone pilots sprinting past.

"What in the-"

Rey was about to say something when Boba tapped her on the shoulder and pointed down the hall in the opposite direction, before taking to his heels as well and following the others. Rey turned to look and found herself face to face with a black robed... thing.

Staring face to face, well, face to mask with it was the most terrifying thing she had ever experienced. Instinctively she summoned her considerable well of untapped Force power and threw up a wall between herself and the lord Nihilus, though she had no idea that was what she was doing.

The Sith was halted by the unexpected attack, just long enough for Rey to dash off and catch up with the others.

"What WAS that? What's going on?", Rey asked confused.

"Jedi are being stupid and I'm causing a distraction. Imbeciles! Fools! Ninny's!", Dooku told them infurated.

"Doesn't explain what the freak is, or why we're not standing and killing it like any other Sithspawn.", Boba said.

"That's Nihilus," Popper said, "according to the Count. It can drain you dead just by being within a hundred miles of it."

"Though it doesn't seem interested in none-Jedi," Snapshot told them "which is good, because there's no way to defend yourself without the Force"

"But he can also sense Force Sensitives a lot better than none, which is why I'm leading him away from the Jedi while they sabotage the engines.", Dooku explained.

"What did I tell you? Force magics are overrated tricks and traps.", Boba said smugly.

"They're also the only thing keeping you alive.", Dooku pointed out, "Nihilus almost had us when your young friend there stunned him. I doubt even I could have done as well, my congratulations. And you hunter, recognize superior skill when you see it!"

Despite the helmet, Rey was sure Boba was shooting her a dirty look as she smirked. She didn't get the chance to make any remarks, however, as that's when she collapsed unconscious from the effort of stalling Nihilus.

Nihilus was nearly over Rey when he was caught off guard and hit by a wrist rocket from Boba Fett which was then followed up by Force lightning from Count Dooku, and then Fett's flame thrower.

They knew this wouldn't work for long, so Popper grabbed Rey throwing her over his shoulder before running off again with the others.

"How do you kill that thing!?", Snapshot said starting to worry.

"Worry about that later!", Popper shouted carrying Rey "Just shoot anything in front of us and run!"

Dooku had grabbed Rey's lightsaber that had fallen before taking off. He recognized that it was Skywalker's, and although intrigued by this, he thought it best to leave this as a question for later if he survived.

-

(Meanwhile in the engine room...)

"Master are you sure this is enough Tibanna gas?", Ahsoka asked.

"Should be enough. We took enough from the cargo hold to blow this room ten times over.", Kenobi reassured her.

Kenobi then hit a button on his comm notifying the clones after setting an explosive charge.

-

"I don't think I've ever run this much in my life!" Popper yelled, "Doesn't this thing get tired!?"

"No it only hungers!", Dooku yelled back.

Snapshot's own wrist comm began to beep, and told the others.

"I got the signal from the general! Head to the hanger!"

"I'll be a bit cramped, but my ship has enough room.", Dooku said.

"Yeah... About that...", Boba said unsure how to tell the Count about his ship.

-

(Meanwhile in the hanger...)

"Well at least were able to salvage the stealth emitter off of the Count's ship. Maybe we could sell it back to him?"

Han said nudging Chewie with his elbow.

Chewie rolled his eyes, before noticing his commlink beeping with a message from Fett. He relayed it to his co-pilot with a growl.

"On the way, with Sithspawn right on their tale, huh? Hmm... I think we might be able to cook something up to help with that."

Dooku came to a halt when he ran into the hanger, causing Snapshot to collide with him.

"I'm down! They've got me!", Snapshot yelled.

"You dolt, you got me! And they got my ship! Those... Those... Nerf-herders!", Dooku said infuriated.

He didn't have time to sit there however. Boba and Popper leaped over their fallen comrades, making straight for the Falcon. The air in the hangar grew cold as Nihilus calmly walked in, barely singed from the efforts to stop him. He focused on the Count as the ex-Jedi pushed Snapshot off and leaped to his feet, staring the Force-wound down with a coldness of his own.

Nihilus raised his hands, then burst into a explosion of fiery plasma. Snapshot knocked Dooku out of the way at the last moment as almost half the hanger was destroyed.

"Wah-hoo! Great shot Chewie!", Han cheered over the comm.

"General Solo, are you firing Proton Torpedoes? Indoors?! Are you all mad?", Dooku said getting to his feet.

"Sheesh, would it kill any of you to ever say thanks? Now get on board and we'll get off this deathtrap!"

Popper was already to the Falcon's on-ramp, but halted and set Rey down.

"We are not leaving without the General and Commander!", Popper yelled to Solo.

Nihilus slowly raised from the ashes and rubble. He had only been after the old pretender and Jedi woman, but the others had succeeded in drawing his attention. They would all be consumed, to feed his anger.

But then suddenly Nihilus's head left his body in a flash of blue light as Kenobi decided to decapitate the Wound in the Force as he ran past. Ahsoka removed his torso from his legs, before almost crashing into Dooku.

"Does no one in the Republic know how to watch where they're going?", Dooku said getting more infuriated.

"Come on Count you can yell at us later, engines are rigged to blow and we need to get out of here!", Snapshot told him.

Kenobi made it to the Falcon and helped Popper carry Rey inside, followed by Ahsoka and Snapshot, then Dooku. Boba took up the rear, which was lucky, as his helmet's sensors picked up the rising form of Nihilus. His mask had been knocked off, but that only revealed his true face, which horrified even the steeled veteran Bounty Hunter.

"Jedi, blow the engines, BLOW THE ENGINES NOW!"

"We're in the air! Close the hatch and punch it!", Han told Chewbacca.

The doors closed and everyone was inside. Nihilus used the Force and was slowly dragging the ship towards him when a massive explosion rocked the ship causing him to lose his grip. The Falcon's hyperdrive then activated blasting Nilhilus and igniting the whole hanger.

Nilhilus growled as he felt his ship falling apart around and was unable to maintain it. It was then that a familiar dark figure appeared in front of him. It was The Son, the one who had brought him back.

"You.", The Son growled, "You ruined everything!"

He picked Nihilus up in a Force grip.

"I didn't bring you back so you could compromise the Dark side's standing in the galaxy! I brought you back, and I can just as easily destroy you!"

The Son clawed his hand onto Nihilus' head as Nihilus let out an inhuman scream in pain greater than any hunger he had felt. After a few moments Nilhilus went silent and his robes dropped to the floor, and were consumed by the fire. The Son then turned his nose up, turned around and disappeared, as fire consumed the hanger and the rest of the ship.

-

On the ground Nihilus' forces dropped dead. The Dark side being the only thing really keeping the going.

"Is it over?", Waxer asked.

"Waxer look.", Boil said hitting Waxer's shoulder.

Boil pointed to the Sith ship coming down, and they both began to cheer along with the rest of the 212th battalion stationed there.

-

(Meanwhile on The Millennium Falcon...)

"So is this the same "Rey" that Anakin has been mentioning?", Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes it is. I've been acting as a messenger between the two.", Boba told Kenobi.

"How have you been getting past security?", Kenobi asked surprised the Jedi temple's security hadn't found him. He had assumed it was by more normal means, but Anakin must have had his reasons.

"I have my methods." Boba told him.

"You do realize what you are doing is illegal right?"

"I've done much worse.", Boba replied bluntly.

Obi-Wan was silent. He knew the bounty hunter was right.

"Are you threatening or hurting anyone by doing this."

"Relax Jedi. My "courier" job is not hurting anyone physically or otherwise.", He reassured Kenobi.

"Very well bounty hunter. So long as that is true, I'll leave you be."

Kenobi turned to Dooku who was inspecting Rey's saber. There was no doubt that it belonged to Skywalker, he had seen it many times. The Count put it away clipping it to his belt behind his cape when he saw Kenobi approaching.

"Alright Count. You said you got a message from Qui-Gon? Where did he tell you to go?", Kenobi asked him.

Dooku smirked, "You're not going to believe this, but Korriban."

-

(Meanwhile on Tatooine...).

Ben Solo... Or was it Kylo Ren? He was confused still torn between Dark and Light. He came here to stay low. Even removed the tracking device from his star fighter and sold it to a pirate who paid a surprisingly considerable amount for it.

Now he spent his days in either his hut gathering junk to sell, or moisture farming. This was temporary however. He would stay here long enough to clear his head, then he intended to leave. He knew no one would come here for him in Hutt controlled space... Or so he though).

He was about to call it a day when he headed into to his shack, to find a red robed figure standing in the middle of it.

"So... You want to know the path to true power?"

It was Palpatine. The one ousted from the Republic.

Kylo drew the saber he had stolen from a temple guard awhile ago. And the red robed figure smiled at him with a mad wicked grin.

"I can help you with that. To path better than this."

"Who are you!? How did you find me!?", Kylo demanded to know.

"I'm someone far more powerful than you. And finding you was too easy. You're not very good at concealing yourself. I've been watching you for awhile, masking your presence."

Kylo lowered his blade only slightly.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why would you help me? What do you want from me?"

The red robed figure smiled with a wicked grin again.

"Why... A new apprentice of course. You want power and control, I can tell. Well I can teach you how to get it."


	9. The Calm Before

Grand Admiral Thrawn didn't believe in Prophecy. He may have, once, but the Convergence of Timelines had convinced him that time and the future was something that not even the Force could control, or even predict. Nonetheless, there was one thing he was certain of, where the future was concerned: where it would all end.

It was simple logic, really. The Galactic Empire under Sheev Palpatine outnumbered and outgunned the Sith Empire, as well as both Republics combined. It was also the most aggressive and militaristic faction, currently waging successful wars against all the other major powers at once. Even with the crushing blows of Vader's and, at the risk of indulging in arrogance, his own defection, whatever the Empire did would determine the fate of the entire merged Galaxy.

And the Empire had its sights set squarely on Naboo. People seemed to forget that this humble, serene grass-world was home to the two greatest threats to peace and stability in all of history: Sheev and the mad, ex-chancellor Sheev (whom people also, annoyingly, seemed to have forgotten about). Plans had already been in motion when Thrawn defected for the largest military operation in the Empire's history: the conquest of Naboo and subsequent reinforcing of it as the new seat of Imperial power.

Palpatine was planning on returning home, and he was bringing his friends.

Thrawn knew it was a move of pure ego and propaganda, Naboo itself holding very little strategic value. But still, knowing when and where the Empire was going to make its big move was invaluable information. Invaluable enough that both the Rebel Alliance and Resistance had appointed him Grand Admiral of THEIR fleets in exchange for it. Well, a good word from a certain Count hadn't hurt either. Thrawn didn't know what game Dooku was playing in all of this, but as long as it didn't interfere with his own plans he was happy to go along with it.

Naboo itself funny enough had been the recent victim of an attack by pirates, mercenaries and Madalorians that made their move when the majority of Republic forces around Naboo were pulled away to help secure a critical front against the Empire, leaving Naboo to fend for itself for a time.

In the initial surprise attack Naboo would launch all available fighter wings, and deploy whatever security forces they had on the ground to hold the enemy off as long as they could until allied reinforcements arrived. It was here in low orbit of Naboo where they find out just how obsolete their N1 Starfighters are compared to the Z-95 Headhunters and Mandalorian Starfighters being used in the battle. Nearly every wing of fighters would take casualties or were wiped out. The only wing that didn't take any casualties is Bravo Flight being led by Commander Dallows, and was able to keep the bulk of enemy forces at bay until Republic reinforcements arrived.

This force then turned tail and ran upon seeing Republic forces that had arrived (except for the most stubborn of Mandalorians). Every wing except Bravo fight suffered casualties, with some wings being completely wiped out. Even then Bravo flight's fighters were still not looking too pretty or shiny after the battle. This was a wake up call for Naboo.

Despite their stance on the wars happening throughout the galaxy, they knew they would need better equipment to defend themselves properly lest they be destroyed by those who would seek to harm them. The first result of this was the making of the second generation of Naboo Starfighters called the N2. Although similar in appearance to the N1 Starfighter, the N2 is better than the N1 in every single way one could think of. The N2 would have top of the line armor, shields and weapons, and would be far faster and more maneuverable than the last generation N1 starfighters.

The first N2 prototype would be made shortly afterwards and given to their most distinguished pilot Commander Rhys Dallows for testing, and things were looking very promising for it in every test, but there is only so much simulations can do. They wanted to test the N2 in an actual combat situation.

Grand Admiral Thrawn using his sources on the inside of The Republic caught wind of this new prototype, and found himself interested enough to contact Naboo's planetary government and convinced them to have the new Prototype join his forces in an attack on The First Order. He would send back any relevant data received during the battle.

Thrawn was actually waiting for Commander Dallows to arrive now, and after looking over his file, he had an impressive service record and he was apparently considered the best combat pilot in the Naboo Starfighter Corps, with many of his highlights being during the Naboo conflict just about 10 years before the Clone Wars. He had much time to improve his skills as a pilot since then and it really showed in the most recent battle over Naboo.

It was then not too long after that a Starfighter dropped out of hyperspace close to Thrawn's ship.

"This is Commander Rhys Dallows of the Naboo Starfighter wing Bravo Flight. Requesting permission to dock with your ship."

Before responding Thrawn looked over the new ship. The N2 looked very similar to the N1, but upon further inspection and scanning there were many improvements that had been made to it. It definitely fit the description of the schematic of the N2 Thrawn had gotten his hands on.

"Permission granted.", Thrawn responded, "TIE interceptors will lead you in. We'll get you set up with one of our squadrons shortly Commander Dallows."

Rhys' R2 unit Wrench beeped and whistled unsure about these Imperial defectors.

"Hey, don't worry buddy: From everything I've heard about these guys, they're on the level. Most defectors hate the Empire more than anyone else.", Rhys reassured his droid he had come to call friend.

Commander Dallows followed the Interceptors, landing his N2 gracefully in the hanger of Thrawn's command ship. It was a massive, fearsome Super Star Destroyer, The Vaapad (no relation to the martial art) formally known as the Executor. It had left Imperial service with Thrawn and Vader and was now probably the most powerful weapon in the Alliance/Resistance's fleet.

Rhys removed his helmet and double checked all the cockpit controls. These new fighters, as impressive as they were, were still prototypes after all. The ace pilot was satisfied to see everything was in order and looked out at the Hanger, surprised to see several wings of X-wings mixed in with the TIE's.

"Huh, this must be a bigger operation than I thought.", Rhys said lookind over the hanger, "That's Rouge leader over there Wrench, they say he's one of the best jockeys in the Galaxy. It'll be interesting to fly with him."

Wedge Antilles was indeed there, speaking with Poe Dameron of Black Squadron. The older pilot was having fun discussing different fighters with the younger man, and pretending that he didn't notice the later's obvious hero worship. Wedge had never really thought much of his contribution to the war effort, until the merge had introduced him to an entire generation of pilots who saw him and the other Rouges as their living idols.

"I actually started out with TIE's.", Wedge told Poe, "Not Interceptors or Defenders mind you, the standard tin cans. They're not worth a speeder and good blaster."

"I don't know, maybe the ones from my time are just that much better designed but the one I flew wasn't that bad. Nothing on a good X'er of course, but still. I wouldn't say Imp ships aren't completely worthless."

"At least we can afford new coats of paint for our ships." Baron Fel said walking by.

Poe and Wedge watched the Imperial ace as he walked past.

"I didn't even know he was listening!", Poe said to Wedge a bit surprised.

Rhys Dallows while certainly intrigued after hearing about their reputations, he still thought it best to report in with the Grand Admiral first.

"Wrench. Watch after the starfighter, I'll be back soon."

Wrench beeped in response.

Rhys chuckled.

"Of course. I kinda want to get a picture with them as well anyway. I'll be sure to do that before we leave. Now stay with prototype, I'll be back before you know it."

Rhys was approached by a few storm commandos whose armor had been re-painted. Looking around he found that many of the former imperial troopers and pilots had re-painted their armor and flight suits to differentiate themselves from the forces of the Galactic Empire.

The three commandos stopped in front of him.

"We've come to escort you to the bridge. The Grand Admiral would like to speak to you himself.", The Commando Leader told Rhys.

"Very well. Lead on."

Two commandos got at his side while the third one walked in front. He was lead out of the hanger to a lift, but before he got on, he was intrigued by what he saw. While the ships personal was clearly mostly made up of former Imperials, he saw plenty of Rebels and Resistance forces as well.

Once on the lift it didn't take long for them to reach the bridge. The two storm commandos that were at Rhys' sides took guard like positions at the sides to the entrance of the lift. The third that had been leading stopped Rhys before he exited the lift.

"Your side arms please. Both of them.", The Lead told him.

Rhys was surprised they knew about his second one. They must of had some sort of scanners on the lift. He was about to hand over his S-5 in his holster and his concealed ELG-3A when Thrawn stopped them.

"Stand down that will not be necessary."

The commandos did so without hesitation or question. Rhys' could tell this wasn't just out of obedience, he could tell they trusted Thrawn's judgement completely.

Rhys then approached the Grand Admiral who led him to a private side room on the bridge. Inside he could see many old works of art and weapons. He even saw two beat up lightsabers, one of which had a curved hilt.

"Rhys Dallows.", Thrawn started, "You have an impressive service record. What you did above Naboo years ago and the events leading up to it are truly impressive. Not to mention what also happened recently."

"I've heard about you Thrawn, you don't just invite anyone up to talk to them personally. What's your game?", Rhys asked.

"I could have use for someone like you on this mission we're about to undertake. Part of this mission would just happen to require a small, but talented group of pilots. You fit into the category of pilot I need for this mission. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing what your N2 prototype could do."

"So who is this group I'm going to be working with?"

"You'll be working with Commander Wedge Antilles, Commander Poe Dameron, and Baron Soontir Fel. I've already sent word to them that you'll be joining them."

Rhys: "Those men are after my time, but I know enough to know you're putting me in with the best of the best. If you don't mind me asking Grand Admiral, why?"

"You doubt your own talents?", Thrawn asked almost curiously.

"Compared to those three? I've heard they can out-fly Jedi with their eyes closed.", Rhys said that as if it was a matter of fact.

"And you can't? You were lucky enough to serve in a time of peace, Commander. Were you forced into a real war, I think your service record suggests you would be one of the best."

"Which is why you are now forcing me into a war, is that it?", Rhys said crossing his arms.

"Not quite… Your planetary government would not allow me to test the N2 without one of their own pilots behind the controls.", Thrawn informed him, "Not that I'm disappointed with the situation, another pilot of your considerable ability improves the chances of our success greatly."

"Mind telling me what this mission actually is?"

"The First Order, despite its small size, is actually presenting a significant threat to the Galaxy at large that I think the Republics and Jedi are perhaps understandably overlooking"

Thrawn pressed a button on the podium in the middle of his private chambers, and a flickering blue hologram map of the Galaxy appeared. The Chiss leader pointed to several different worlds in the Outer Rim.

"Despite the destruction of Starkiller Base, the First Order still possesses several important military assets. Their fleet is small, but we shouldn't forget that their technology is decades beyond anyone else's, given the Resistance's customarily outdated equipment."

Commander Dallows nodded, "I've heard. A single Resurgent class Destroyer is worth two of the old Imperial class, which is worth three of the Venators from my time"

The Grand Admiral pressed another button and a transmission of one of General Hux's speeches appeared.

"There is also a major threat from their radical doctrine. Even the original Empire never went to the length the First Order is: in the Empire, slavery was the standard approach for non-humans. In the Order, it's genocide. If I may use a personal example, my talents earned me not only freedom but a rank under Palpatine. Hux, Snoke and their kind would as soon kill me as look as me, regardless of the help I could offer them."

"Why is that an issue? Don't get me wrong, I think it's horrible, but extremism is nothing new. Between the Sith and the Empire, I don't think a small band of terrorists is really worth focusing on, are they?"

"Amusing: I've heard something very similar to that before. From Tarkin, about the Alliance.", Thrawn said almost smirking.

"Okay, point taken."

Thrawn smirked coldly, pressing more buttons and bringing up the technical readout of Starkiller base.

"If the First Order is allowed to operate unchecked they could prove a dangerous foe on par with the Empires. Imagine if they were allowed to construct another Starkiller, or even give the designs to their parent faction. I think the Galaxy can get on quite well without, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. So what's your plan? How are you going to turn the tide with four snub fighters?"

"You really should read up more on Galactic history my dear Commander."

-

Meanwhile back in the hanger bay...

"So that's an N1?", Poe said mistaking the N2 for the previous model.

"Yeah, I'll admit it doesn't look like much. Hard to believe this Rhys guy has pulled off what he has.", Wedge said in agreement.

It was then Baron Fel walked by again.

"Perhaps looks can be deceiving."

Wedge and Poe were starting to wonder if the Baron was doing that on purpose. But this was in fact not the case. He was checking in with a fighter that landed in the hanger.

"Wait... Is that-?", Poe said in disbelief.

It was a starfigher Poe recognized all too well. It was Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer. But rather than Kylo Ren himself jumping out it was a Weequay pirate named Hondo.

"Why hello friend! I trust you have my payment!"

"As promised by The Grand Admiral, here are the credits for the starfighter." Baron Fel told him handing him credits.

After being handed his payment Hondo looked over it, and found that there was a little more than what he asked for, not that he was complaining. He did ask why out of curiosity however.

"Might I ask what the extra is for Baron?"

"Call it a little incentive from the Grand Admiral to bring us more finds like this."

"Heh! As far as I'm concerned you can have it. It was attracting too much attention to myself that I didn't want. I was actually about to scrap it when you made me the offer. So if I remember correctly I was also promised a ship."

"Right this way.", The Baron said leading him to another fighter.

"Hah ha! Excelent!"

However as Baron Fel was taking Hondo to the ship he was promised, they were stopped by s furious Poe Dameron.

"Baron do you know who that ship belongs to!?"

"You mean "belonged" to.", Fel said with a sneer at the young pilot.

"How do you know this isn't some sort of trick!?"

Hondo walked out from behind Fel.

"Baron if I may?"

Fel nodded. Letting Hondo speak.

"I bought the ship from a First Order defector, or at least he was. He removed any tracking devices from it, and I even checked over it myself. And considering all the tech in this thing he could've called it remotely to him, then decided to rip everything out of it that would've lead others to him. But I recognize a good ship when I see one, and I wasn't about to pass it up, sort of comes with being a pirate."

Hondo said smiling before continuing.

"I uh... Happened to be feeling generous that day and bought the starfighter at a good price. I didn't know there'd be a lot of people who wanted my head because of me having that thing. Last time I'm being so generous if this is what it gets me."

"What did this guy look like? Did he tell you his name?", Poe asked the pirate.

"He never told me his name, but what I found interesting is that he had a resemblance to uh... Skywalker. Yeah General Skywalker!"

Poe was unsure what to think of this. It didn't sound like something Kylo Ren would do, especially after everything he'd heard and seen.

"Baron if we're done here, I'd like to finish our business."

Hondo told Baron Fel.

"Of course.", Baron Fel responded, "Right this way, Mr. Ohnaka"

Poe watched them go, as Wedge walked up to the TIE Silencer and gave a low whistle.

"This is a mighty fine ship, Imperial design or no."

"Yeah, I guess it is…", Poe said glacing away, "Wonder what Thrawn has planned for it?"

"Maybe it's intended for OUR mission? How'd you like to fly this thing against the very group of IMP's who made it in the first place?"

"Not really. I've lost a lot of good men, a lot of good friends, to those blasters. The only thing I want to see this thing do is be smelt down to scrap."

The hanger fell silent. Wedge rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Dameron. I suppose It'd be like me having to fly Vader's old fighter."

"Well, I wouldn't want to fly THAT ship either.", Poe said in agreement.

"I would.", The Baron said walking by again.

"Okay, seriously, is this just what you do?", Poe said rolling his eyes, "Lurk in the shadows and sneak up on people? I always thought that was just a stereotype."

Wedge ignored the two other pilots and moved to Hondo and his new ship, a T-70 X-wing not unlike Dameron's. The pirate was admiring the white and blue paint job, and eyeing the menacing looking weapons.

"You're trading Kylo Ren's personal Silencer for a standard X-Wing? What kind of pirate are you?" Wedge asked Hondo.

"One who wants to avoid the First Order.", Hondo told him in a bit more of a serious tone, before returning to his usual tone and continuing.

"Besides, this is a standard fighter from thirty years in the future! Some deep red paint here, a little metallic green there, it'll be perfect! Hey, do you think I can get one of those... round, bally astromechs you guys have? Always wanted one of those."

Wedge rolled his eyes.

"Not my department. I suppose you could ask Grand Admiral Thrawn though."

"Well astromech or not, it's still a fine ship, and it'll do me a lot of good."

"What exactly is your definition of good anyway?"

Hondo chuckled at that, "Oh that changes by the day if not the hour. But don't worry, we're on the same side eh... For the most part."

Wedge rolled his eyes again.

"Hey! What's that about?", Hondo said noticing Wedge roll his eyes, "We both want the end of The Empire and those like them."

"And after that?"

"I guess we'll see. Until then I'll help this little alliance however I can. It has certainly been profitable for me.", Hondo said smiling.

"Oooh boy..."

-

Meanwhile back on the bridge...

"So you have reason to believe their building another super weapon?"

"Yes," Thrawn responded, "and yet again based off Galen Erso's faulty design."

Rhys seemed confused by this.

"Who?", Rhys asked.

"He is after your time. He designed the first Death Star. The second Death Star and Starkiller Base are heavily based off of it. The only real difference with Starkiller base is it can strike multiple targets from further away and draws it main power of destruction from a star. It still has a central reactor that regulates everything though."

"But didn't the first Death Star destroy your Alderaan? The second one was just as capable from what I heard, and Starkiller Base destroyed several planets. I mean they're horrible weapons and I shudder at the thought of them making another, but why do you consider the designs faulty?"

Thrawn pulled up the design of all three on the holo projector.

"The Empire and First Order now apparently are too thick to see the flaw. I actually tried pointing this out to the Emperor, but he brushed it off. He is blinded by ego. All three of these were destroyed by the disruption of their central reactor."

Rhys studied the schematics for a few minutes. Maybe it was because of his background as an expert pilot, but it didn't take him long to spot the lethal design flaws the imperial engineers hadn't.

"A single torpedo in the right place and the Death Star would suffer critical overload and self-destruct.", Rhys said noticing the flaw.

Thrawn nodded, "That is precisely how the Alliance destroyed it. A single snub fighter, piloted by a young Jedi, penetrated all its defenses and destroyed it. One of the most crushing blows ever delivered to the Empire prior to The Convergence."

"And the exact same flaw, it's in the other two as well! At least the second one had a shield, and it looks like Starkiller would need you to infiltrate the base itself and take it down, but still. How could the Empire not change this?"

"Like I said, ego and hubris. A single one of these could wildly change the balance of power in the Galaxy, but a single fighter could in turn destroy it."

Rhys shook his head and took a few steps back, "In my time, a Trade Federation battleship qualified as a massive threat. Destroyed worlds, burnt out stars, planets converted into guns, it's all so crazy. The Galaxy must have lost its mind, and now I get to live in the result."

"Live in it, and perhaps do something about it. The First Order is not as tight lipped as they should be: I intercepted a communication between their Supreme Leader and the Emperor himself. I know very little about this "Snoke", but he seems to be already working on a new Starkiller Base."

"After the first one failed so spectacularly?", Rhys said in disbelief.

"Like I said, hubris.", Thrawn responded, "A single Resurgent class Star Destroyer is right now making it's way across the very skirts of the Galaxy. They're clearly going for stealth over brute force, for once, and it very well could have worked if I had not been made aware. Aboard that ship is not only a part instrumental to the star-conversion process, but also almost the full ranks of the Knights of Ren."

"The Knights of who now?"

"They are a league of Sith off-shoots. Fanatical and dangerous, they're obviously there for their Force-enhanced reflexes as fighter pilots. You and your fellow aces, with my oversight, should be able to not only halt the production of a new Starkiller Base, but also take down a Dark Side cult in one fell swoop."

Although he didn't show it, Rhys was a bit concerned about these Force sensitive pilots. He'd heard about the great Jedi pilots during The Clone Wars.

"Will this stop production of the weapon?", Rhys asked.

"No, but it will severely cripple The First Order. It will take a long while for them to get the component again, and eliminating The Knights of Ren will be devastating for them.", Thrawn responded.

"When do we leave?"

"In approximately 20 minutes. I suggest you speak with the other aces as you and your wing you will be operating separately from our other fighters."

"I take it our targets are The Knights of Ren you mentioned?"

"You are correct commander. I have plenty of other fighter and bomber teams to deal with the Resurgent class Star Destroyer and its fighters. Your wing's objective will be to engage to The Knights of Ren and keep them off our other starfighters and bombers. New orders will be given to your wing after they are dealt with. I suggest you go speak with the other pilots in your wing while you have the chance."

"Don't worry Grand Admiral, we won't let you down."

"It isn't me you should worry about letting down should you fail. Go now Commander Dallows. I am expecting the best from you."

Rhys nodded and the storm commandos escorted him back to the hanger. On the way there he couldn't help but wonder if he was getting in over his head. He knew about the stories of the Jedi pilots in his Republic and wondered if these Knights of Ren were just as good. He wasn't sure if even he could stack up to them if that was the case.

Once getting to the hanger the storm commandos left Rhys and he went back to the N2 prototype. Wrench beeped glad to see him back.

"Hey don't worry buddy I wasn't in any danger."

He hit a button in the cockpit and lowered Wrench out of the starfighter.

"Come on. Let's go talk with our new wing mates."

Wrench beeped excited to which Rhys smirked at. Wrench seemed more excited than him.

As they were getting close and Rhys was about to greet his new wing mates, BB-8 rolled and in front of them beeping wildly. Wrench beeped back, and before anyone knew it they were having a full on conversation.

Poe just laughed at this before turning to speak to Rhys.

"Don't mind BB-8. He just wanted to make a friend that, "Speaks his language", so to speak. He has been eager to talk to your astromech ever since you landed."

Rhys smirked allowing the two droids to go about their conversation, and walked past them. He extended his hand and shook Poe Dameron's.

"Rhys Dallows. Commander of Naboo's Bravo Flight wing."

"I've heard a lot of impressive things about you, commander. Poe by the way, Poe Dameron. Leader of the Resistance Black Squadron."

The two other pilots of the elite squadron made their way over to Dameron and Dallows as Hondo's new fighter flew overhead and out of the hanger.

"Wedge Antilles, Alliance Rouge Squadron."

"Baron Soontir Fel, Imperial Sixth Squadron."

Poe turned to the Baron, "Sixth Squadron?"

"The Empire was always less imaginative than you Rebels."

"Ha!", Poe laughed, "Glad to hear you admit it!"

"Yeah, we spent too much time building ships that actually work."

"EXCUSE me?", Wedge said the Baron striking a nerve.

This continued back and forth for some time, Rhys awkwardly watching as the Rebels and Imperial pilot argued over their respective ships. They finally seemed to come to some sort of an agreement though.

"Well, better any of our fighters than an N1.", Poe said.

Poe and Fel stifled their laughter as Wedge looked apologetically to Rhys.

"They don't mean it.", Wedge told Rhys.

"No, they're right," Rhys said raising his hand, "the N1 is completely out of its league when it comes to your fighters. That's why I'm flying an N2."

"Oh? Does it actually come with guns now?", Baron Fel asked.

"Tall words from a man without life support.", Wedge shot back at the Baron.

"At least a TIE can maneuver properly.", Poe said.

"Not the ones from MY time.", Baron Fel told Poe.

The other three looked at the Imperial, who just shrugged.

"What? It's true."

Rhys shook his head, than burst out laughing, "Well, even with the Galaxy and Space/Time Continuum collapsing, it's reassuring to know three different times and three different factions can all produce fighter pilots with such fine wits. If any of us can fly as well as we talk, we could take on an entire fleet of Death Stars"

Grand Admiral Thrawn's voice was then heard over the ship internal comm system.

"All pilots man your fighters and prepare to launch. We will be jumping in 3 minutes."

"Huh I guess that walk back to the hanger must've taken longer than I thought.", Rhys said to himself.

"Rhys you better survive, cause I got some stories I want to tell you.", Poe said patting his shoulder.

"And I want you to tell me some of your's.", Wedge told him.

"And it would be a shame to lose a pilot of your talent.", The Baron added.

Rhys nodded, "Thank you, all of you. Now let's go show these fanatics we mean business."

"May the Force be with you Rhys.", Wedge told him.

Rhys was a bit surprised to hear that out of Wedge. Not that he had an issue with it, in fact he believed in it himself after seeing members of The Order in action in space and on the ground, but he had only ever heard Jedi say that.

"And may The Force be with all of you as well.", Rhys said smirking back.

Wedge patted Rhys on the shoulder as well, Poe smirked and nodded confidently, and Soontir was already walking away to his TIE Defender putting his helmet on.

"Don't worry about the Baron.", Poe told Rhys.

"Yeah. Despite our "disagreements and discussions" he'll have your back when it really counts.", Wedge reassured Rhys.

"Well let's get to our fighters. It won't be long until we jump.", Rhys said.

They all nodded without a word leaving for their respective starfighters. Rhys patted Wrench on the head as he passed by the two droids that were still having their conversation. Wrench seeming to get the message beeped telling BB-8 goodbye, and he hoped to speak again. BB-8 beeped telling Wrench more or less the same, as they then went to their fighters.

Wrench made his way to under the N2 starfighter and Rhys hit a button lifting Wrench back up in it. Grand Admiral Thrawn's was then heard over the internal comm again.

"Pilots ready yourselves, and crew man your battle stations, we will be making the jump to hyperspace in 45 seconds."

"You ready Wrench?", Rhys asked his long time droid companion.

Wrench beeped whirred giving him the answer yes.

"Alright, let's see what this thing can really do."


	10. The Storm

The ships in the fleet were preparing to jump to hyperspace. The fleet was made up of The Vaapad a Super Star Destroyer, two Interdictor-class Star Destroyers [The Trapper and The Ensnarer], The Rebel flagship Home One an MC80 Star Cruiser, four unnamed Munificent-class star frigates given to the Grand Admiral by Count Dooku, and several smaller vessels from every faction that contributed to the operation ranging from starfighters to corvettes and frigates.

It seemed the only big factions that weren't hostile to them and weren't participating in the mission were the Republics with the exception of Commander Dallows, as they believed The First Order wasn't a big enough threat to truly be worried about them, despite pleas from The Resistance.

"Elite wing be ready!", Baron Fel told his wing mates, "If things go according to plan we'll drop in right on top of them."

"Right. We'll catch them napping!" Poe said confidently, "Make sure to keep up with the rest of us, Elite four."

"Poe!", Wedge yelled.

"I'll be there, don't you worry.", Rhys said reassuringly.

"That's what I like to hear!", Poe responded.

Baron Fel flipped some switches readying everything in his fighter, "Elite three, prime your engines."

"BB8's got it for me Baron. Why do you get to be Elite One anyways?"

"Because it's an Imperial Op.", The Baron told the Resistance pilot.

Rhys was a bit confused by that, "I thought we were ATTACKING the Empire?"

"Cut the chatter", Wedge told all of them, "we're making the jump!"

The Vaapad, Trapper, Ensnarer, Home One and rest of the fleet disappeared into Hyperspace with a series of brilliant flashes. From the bridge of his Star Destroyer Thrawn watched the brilliant tunnel of light fly by as they soared across the cosmos at unimaginable speeds. They had managed to position their forces close enough to the First Order convoy that it would only be a few minutes.

The enigmatic Chiss Grand Admiral ran scenario after scenario through his coldly tactical mind and, for once, was presently satisfied with each one. A single ship, no matter how more advanced, against eight capital ships. The battle would most likely be quick, and decisive.

Thrawn would likely not have committed this kind of force to an operation like this otherwise. There were much greater threats than the First Order, or even the Empire, that required his attention. So it was more annoyance than fear when the Vaapad reentered normal space and was confronted not by a regular Resurgent class, but by a Mega-class Star Dreadnought.

This did not escape the notice of the Starfighter pilots who were automatically deployed as soon as the allied fleet exited Hyperspace. Especially those of Elite wing.

"By the Force!", Wedge yelled.

"What is THAT?", Rhys asked never having seen a ship that big.

"Snoke's ship?! How!?", Poe said recognizing it.

Thrawn spoke over the Comm, "An unwelcome, if not unexpected, development. The Imperial communication we intercepted must have been... incomplete. I have already signaled for reinforcements, though if you all follow my orders they won't be needed. Elite Wing, those TIE's that just launched are your targets. Engage with extreme prejudice"

"You heard him men, let's scrap these farm jockeys!", Elite One told the rest of Elite Wing.

Elite Wing peeled off from the other allied fighters and flew headlong into the distinctive TIE Predators piloted by the Knights of Ren. Thrawn watched the unfolding space battle, with grim consternation, in-between giving orders to the other ships in his task force.

'Incomplete'. Very unlikely: The only way 'standard Resurgent Class' could have been confused with 'Star Dreadnought', even by the wholly incompetent Imperial Intelligence division, was very purposely planted misinformation.

Thrawn's mind raced. The First Order's Supreme Leader was most likely not here with his ship. Thrawn's fleet still stood a very good chance of winning this engagement, albeit with heavy losses, and this Snoke would likely not risk his own life in such a battle. He might, however, be a Hypserspace jump away with First Order, or maybe even Imperial, reinforcements, adding an element of urgency to winning this battle.

But Thrawn wasn't worried about the enigmatic Snoke. This didn't feel like the First Order outmaneuvering them, although Thrawn couldn't afford to be arrogant enough to dismiss that notion. This felt... personal, like someone had set this entire scenario up, not to protect the Order's interests, but to specifically destroy the Vaapad and kill Thrawn himself. The only real candidate for such a plot was the only one who played the Galactic game of chess as well as Thrawn himself. He then realized who it was.

"Palpatine."

Meanwhile Elite wing engaged the TIE Predators both sides scoring little more than grazing the other at first. None of their shields had gone down yet. That being said even The Knights of Ren must've been impressed, there were 6 TIE Predators and only 4 starfighers in Elite wing, a TIE Defender, a T-65 X-Wing, a T-70 X-Wing, and the new N2 prototype to be exact.

Wrench beeped wildly as a TIE Predator was right on the N2's tail.

"Relax buddy we got them right where we want them!", Rhys told his long time co-pilot, "Do you have a lock on them!?"

Wrench beeped affirmative.

"Fire!"

The Knight piloting the TIE Predator tailing Rhys thought he was dealing with a standard N1 starfighter, so he didn't expect a vent to open up in the back of the starfighter and release a guided proton torpedo. By the time the Knight noticed it, it was too late. The proton torpedo hit its mark and blew the First Order starfighter to pieces.

"Hah! We got em Wrench! Now let's take care of the rest!"

Meanwhile bombers, frigates, and capital ships pounded away at the Mega-class Star Dreadnought and starfighers on both sides engaged each other. Two of the Munificent-class star frigates had already been destroyed, and ships across the whole of Thrawn's fleet had sustained some sort of damage. But The First Order ship had also sustained major damage.

"Grand Admiral! We're losing bombers!", a tactical officer said informing the Grand Admiral.

"Have ships target point defense and turbo lasers, their shields just went down.", Thrawn said in response.

"But ours are down as well!"

"Then that makes it an even fight."

As the tactical officer gave the order to attack new targets Thrawn had an idea. At the very least their intel was right about the component for their super weapon being on the ship. Their scans of it confirmed that when the shields went down.

"Pull one of the Munificent frigates back and prepare The Trapper and The Ensnarer to shut down their gravity wells on my command.", The Grand Admiral ordered.

Back with Elite wing the only TIE Predator that had been destroyed was the one that had been tailing Rhys near the beginning of the engagement. The other Knights were wary of that trick the N2 pulled, and now realized that they weren't just dealing with a standard N1 now.

Regardless it was quite an impressive sight and show of skill on every one of the pilots' part, none of the TIE Predators or the starfighters in Elite wing could land a solid hit on each other, until one did. A TIE Predator got lucky piercing the shields of Wedge's X-Wing and taking out his engines. The TIE Predator passed him up, but it was clear it was going to circle back around and finish him off with its red blaster cannons. The Rebel closed his eyes seemingly accepting his fate when the familiar green blaster bolts of a TIE Fighter rang out destroying the fighter.

Wedge breathed a sigh of relief. In truth his heart was pounding, he thought that was it.

"I never thought I'd say this Baron, but thank you. I owe you one."

"What are you talking about?", The Baron asked, "That wasn't me."

"But you're flying the only one flying an Imperial TIE around here close by. How wasn't it your TIE Defender?"

Soon another Knight's fighter was destroyed, and they had their answer as a TIE Advanced x1 flew through the smoke and debris of the destroyed Knight's starfighter.

A new voice came over their comms, "This is Anakin Skywalker on station to assist."

The former Lord Vader had repainted his personal TIE Fighter, reminiscent of his custom Delta-7 The Azure Angel when he was a Padawan.

Poe: "Wait. Is that-?"

Wedge: "Impossible!"

Baron Fel: "So it is true."

Another Knight's starfigher was then destroyed by the former Dark Lord and it was obvious with the way the remaining Knights were flying erratically that they were frantically trying to get the edge on this new opponent to no avail.

"Well I'm glad he is on our side!", Rhys said watching as the new TIE Fighter almost effortlessly ripped through the enemy fighters.

"Woo hoo!", Poe cheered.

Black Leader dodged and weaved around the enemy fighters. Flying with THE Wedge Antilles was awesome enough, now THE Anakin Skywalker? Now all he needed was Hera Syndulla and it really would be a gathering of the best of the best. Well, The Force end him if Poe wasn't going to do his best to keep up with them all!

His fighter, the second most advanced fighter in the group behind the N2, was still hard pressed to handle his deft, blinding fast maneuvering. The X-wing was a blur of orange and black against the background of blaster fire and menacing starships. He dodged two tracer torpedoes and fell in on the tail of a TIE Predator, only to have it disappear in a brilliant explosion right before he could fire.

"What?", Poe said surprised.

Rhys in the N2 got next to Poe's X-wing, "For the record, I could have done that in the N1!"

Poe laughed as Rhys flew past. He redoubled his resolve and flew headlong into the Knights of Ren, whooping as he went.

Vader then contacted The Grand Admiral, "Thrawn, my old friend, what're your directions?"

"Skywalker. Welcome to the fight: you and Elite Wing need to fall back from the Supremacy. You don't want to get caught in the blast radius."

"You must be mistaken Grand Admiral," Vader said looking at his own scans, "that thing isn't anywhere near critical."

That's when the former Sith noticed the Munificent Frigate falling back from the others and realized what his Chiss friend must be planning.

"Thrawn, what are you doing?"

"One droid cruiser against a ship almost as powerful as the Death Star. It is an acceptable gambit.", Thrawn explained.

"For The Empire maybe, but the Alliance doesn't have the resources to spare, we both know that firsthand. And there are more than droids aboard that ship!"

"They know their duty Skywalker. Remember your's."

"Their duty was to aid us, not to go on a suicide run!"

"This entire operation may yet prove a suicide mission for all of us."

"At least evacuate the crew first. Please Thrawn, if we want the Alliance to accept us we have to fight like them, not the Empire!"

"There isn't time. First Order reinforcements must be inbound by now."

"I'm not the only backup you're receiving either. We'll buy you time!"

"Skywalker-!"

Vader flipped off the private communication with the Grand Admiral, opening a channel to Elite Wing.

"Orders from the Grand Admiral: get close and engage the target directly."

Poe smirked, "That's insane. Let's do it!"

"Elite three, stay in formation!", The Baron ordered.

The two TIE's, pair of X-Wings and N2 created a V formation and roared across the surface of the mighty First Order vessel, going against the Knights of Ren and defense batteries alike.

Thrawn watched and sighed. Skywalker knew he wouldn't risk five of the greatest pilots on the Alliance's side for an already damaged command ship. Well, he had better be right about the reinforcements or they were all going to pay for it.

Thrawn: "He had better be right about those reinforcements. But just in case... Evacuate any none droid crew on the frigate that was ordered to pull back."

The First Order was finally starting to take Elite Wing seriously. They diverted a huge amount of their starfighters to go after them. Although Wedge's X-Wing was flying again it was a bit sluggish. Recognizing this and not wanting the pilot to get killed, Vader gave an order to Poe Dameron.

"That X-Wing isn't in good shape. Commander Dameron is it? Escort him back."

"Don't worry he can handle himself.", Poe said confident in Wedge's abilities.

"No Poe he's right. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. I'm not as invincible as the legends in your time make me out to be."

Poe sighed reluctantly, "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Poe then covered Wedge as they made their way back to The Vaapad.

Vader turned his attention to what was ahead, "Elite One. Elite Four. Form up on me."

"Falling in.", Rhys told Vader.

"Right behind you my Lord."

Anakin was going to correct the Baron, but decided now was not the best time.

As starfighters seemed to rain in on top of them, they made short work of most while dodging fire from the starfighters, and ship defenses.

"We may be out numbered, but we're not outgunned!", Rhys said having taken out at least a dozen.

"Elite Four do you have any proton torpedoes left?", Vader asked.

"I do. This ship has double the capacity of proton torpedoes that the N1 had. Any targets you have in mind?"

"Just one. The bridge. It looks like one of the more heavily fortified places on the ship. We'll cover you."

"Wrench prep all torpedoes to fire."

Wrench beeped asking if he was sure.

"Yes, even the two left in the back."

As they made their approach the former dark lord truly showed his skill in space. Rhys was certainly glad he was on their side, because he was certain he wouldn't have stood a chance against him.

"We're making our approach. Just keep em off us for 15 more seconds.", Rhys informed the others.

Rhys hit a few buttons in the cockpit diverting power to weapons and then started firing his remaining torpedoes and his fighter's blaster cannons and the fortified bridge. When he had released all of his torpedoes the bridge had just about had it but wasn't quite out of commission yet. Rhys expertly flipped the fighter back around and fired the remaining two torpedoes in the back of the fighter, both hitting their mark and taking out the bridge.

"Yeah! We got em Wrench!"

All weapons on the ship had stopped firing.

"It won't be long until they activate backup systems!", Baron Fel informed them.

Vader contacted The Vaapad, "Grand Admiral we are pulling away. The ship is disabled, but it won't stay that way for long, if you're gonna do something do it fast!"

The Grand Admiral then sent out a communication to all allied starfighters, "All starfighters return to The Vaapad and Home One."

Meanwhile Poe in a T-70 X-Wing just outside the hanger of The Vaapad heading back to the battle.

"Oh come on! I just got back out here!"

Back on the bridge Thrawn asked for an update.

"We need to take out that ship fast. Is the crew evacuated out of the Munificent frigate?"

"Yes sir.", The Comm officer informed him.

"Get it into position then."

It was then that several Resurgent-class Star Destroyers showed up out of hyperspace near the Star Dreadnought. They obviously were not giving up without a fight. It was rare to see The First Order commit so many ships to something. If this didn't confirm the value of the Dreadnought's cargo then the Grand Admiral didn't know what would.

"Fighters, set up a defensive screen. Home One, engage the nearest Destroyer. Entrapper, Ensnarer: Qel Droma protocol. Launch the frigate... now!", Thrawn ordered.

Right before the Supremacy's systems came back on line, the Munificent frigate slammed into it at Light speed. Though an older and weaker ship than the Rebel cruiser that would destroy the First Order Dreadnought in another timeline, the Frigate still got the job done, albeit without destroying the other nearby First Order ships.

The Interdictor Cruisers, meanwhile, were prepping for Hyperspace jumps as well. Obvious bait, but one of the First Order captains fell for it anyways and tried to jump away, only to be knocked out of Hyperspace right above the Vaapad which quickly brought it's full power to bear on it. The Super Star Destroyer may have been a much older ship, but it was still a good bit more powerful.

The twin Interdictors, that portion of the plan accomplished, suddenly did jump to Hyperspace. For a tense microsecond the other First Order captains felt panic as they thought they had been rammed as well, followed by relief when they realized it hadn't been another suicide run, then panic again when they realized they had jumped behind the Resurgents, cutting off their escape.

Thrawn gave new orders, "Fighters, re-engage..."

"Yes!", Poe said.

"The Supremacy."

"Drat."

"Our scanners indicate their Hyperspace is not entirely off-line. The Command Dreadnought must not escape under any circumstances"

Zeb rolled his eyes then said on the comm, "That thing's barely still in one piece Admiral, they aren't going anywhere."

"They're fanatics, Captain Orrelios, they won't think twice about sacrificing their entire crew for the chance to keep their prize out of our hands. Hyperspace would tear them apart but not necessarily their cargo. Our Interdictors are no longer cutting off their escape"

"But dedicating our entire fighter force!-"

"He's right Captain,", Vader said cutting him off, "the main directive is too take down any chance of Starkiller returning. You'll have to handle the Destroyers yourself!"

"Wait.", Poe said surprised, "Orrelios? Garazeb Orrelios? Could you introduce me to-"

Thrawn then cut Poe off.

"Elite three, please get off the command channel. Captain, focus on your own battle. And captain?"

"Yeah, I know: It's GRAND Admiral. Kallus said you were picky about that."

The Home One continued its assault, backed up by another Munificent class, while in its hanger Elite two (Wedge) was practically jumping from his cockpit and looking around for a new, undamaged fighter.

"Nothing but A-Wings left. I was hoping for an X, oh well..."

"Grand Admiral!", The Tactical officer yelled, "Home One is getting shredded! And we're losing corvettes and smaller frigates! Sir the only heavy hitters left are The Vaapad and Home One! If we don't do som-… Wait. Detecting new contacts dropping out of hyperspace!"

Many left in the fleet were worried about this, but their fears were relieved when it was a C.I.S. fleet made up of Providence-class destroyers and Munificent-class frigates four times bigger than the initial Alliance fleet dropped out of hyperspace, and started aiding them.

"All batteries! Fire!", General Grievous ordered.

The massive fleet of C.I.S. ships moved forward and started taking the brunt of the damage, while returning fire.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was then contacted by General Grievous.

"Count Dooku sends his regards."

"I take it you are the reinforcements Skywalker signaled for?", Thrawn asked.

"You are correct Grand Admiral. Unlike the leaders of the Republics The Count takes The First Order seriously. He had this fleet standing by until we were signaled by Skywalker who had been sent in to help and evaluate the situation. Now I suggest you pull your fleet back while we cover you, as we have another ship on the way."

"Grand Admiral! Another contact dropping out of hyperspace!", The tactical officer informed the Grand Admiral once more.

A Subjugator-class heavy cruiser had just jumped in.

"We were able to focus enough of our time and resources to build that when the Republics stopped attacking us. All I know is if Dooku is committing that ship to this mission, he must have a good reason."

Thrawn could guess the Count's purpose and immediately called for all ships to fall behind the Separatist forces.

Poe felt he could still do more.

"Oh come on!"

"I just got back out here!", Wedge said feeling much the same.

"Belay that," Rhys told them, "I just spotted another pair of those Knight's fighters. Permission to engage?"

"Negative.", The Baron told him, "We follow the Grand Admiral's orders."

"Agreed.", Vader said, "I faced a Subjugator-class in the Clone Wars, the only completed model before this one. If the Separatists had built more they would have won the war, easily. Trust me: we do NOT want to be on this side of that canon when it fires"

"If you say so.", Poe said, "That thing doesn't look much more dangerous than the Command ship we just took down."

"Only by flying into it at light speed.", Baron Fel pointed out, "Let's go Elite Wing!"

Wrench Whistled

"You said it buddy. I'm amazed we're still in one piece!" Rhys told his droid and long time friend.

Thrawn contacted Zeb, "Captain Orrelious report."

"We're hurting, but in one piece. All fighters have returned to their carriers and we've pulled back."

"Very good. General? My forces are clear. Feel free to demonstrate that much celebrated Separatist military might."

The Subjugator-class heavy cruiser got into position getting out in front of all the other ships turning its port side to The First Order and started taking fire.

"General. Shields are holding at 73.27 percent.", The Tactical Droid informed Grevious.

"Then waste no time. Set the ion-cannon at maximum power!"

"Roger roger.", a droid operating some of the ion cannon systems responded.

The canon began charging up and was ready after 30 seconds, all the while the heavy cruiser was taking fire.

"Ion-cannon ready. Shields at 22.34 percent.", The Tactical Droid informed the General once more.

"Fire!", General Grievous commanded.

The ion wave blasted out of the Subjugator-class ship's cannon, and headed towards First Order ships. Although not quite knowing what they were facing they still tried to move out of the way, but to no avail. They simply weren't fast enough. As expected, the ships were disabled and stopped firing, but something else had happened as well. There was a huge burst of energy from the center of The First Order dreadnought.

"Gah!"

The former dark lord grabbed head going down to one knee after he had got out of his fighter. Rhys who had gotten out of the prototype shortly after Skywalker had ran over to him.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I... I don't know... Something terrible just happened."

Meanwhile on the bridge of The Vapaad.

"Very effective indeed General.", The Grand Admiral said looking over the situation.

"Grand Admiral...", There was a hint of unsteadiness in comm officers voice, "We're getting reports that all lifeforms on board those have... Been eliminated."

Not that the Grand Admiral so much cared for those lives, but he was concerned about what targets the C.I.S. might use this weapon on.

"General, is this your doing? Did you know your weapon would kill all of The First Order crew on those ships?"

"What?", The General said genuinely surprised, "It was never designed to do that. It's essentially the same as the Malevolence, just with better shields and power efficiency."

"It was the massive Kyber crystal they were carrying." Skywalker said, having come onto bridge without the Grand Admiral's notice. "It must have reacted to the Ion cannon in its own way, striking out against all the life around it."

"Impossible" Grievous insisted. "The two energies are completely unrelated, it shouldn't have affected it!"

"Kyber Crystals must be handled with a good deal of care and awe, General, they are far more than just rocks with energy inside them" Skywalker warned. "They are powerful nexus's of the Force with a mind of their own, you could almost say magical… Or rather… Alive."

"An unforeseen consequence, but hardly an unfortunate one" Thrawn drawled. "We have a small fleet of Resurgent class Star Destroyers for the taking, and maybe even a massive Kyber Crystal, assuming it didn't destroy itself. Or won't destroy us if we get close, for that matter."

"I elect we send some droids to find out." Grievous suggested.

Skywalker listened to them with disbelief. They had just killed thousands of people with one shot and didn't even care. They were arguing over protocol! It was all far too close to the Empire for his liking.  
Maybe it was because, for the first time in decades, he was attuned to more than just the Dark Side of the Force, but the deaths of all those First Order members, bravely fighting for their beliefs only to be extinguished without warning or mercy, it bothered him deeply, despite their intentions.  
Then there was the Kyber Crystal. It was like a gnawing, clamoring whirlwind in the Force, pulling at his very soul. Ultimately the First Order was evil and nearly all those men who just died were war criminals of some kind or another. But the Crystal itself seemed damaged and was still lashing out, nearly driving Skywalker to his knees.

"Lord Skywalker? Are you still with us?" Thrawn asked.

Anakin looked up to realize the entire Bridge crew, and even the communication Hologram of General Grievous, were staring at him. They looked like they were waiting for him to answer a question.

"Sorry Grand Admiral, just spaced out for a moment, Jedi stuff" Skywalker assured them. "And it's not 'Lord' anymore, Commander will do fine."

"Very well... Commander." Thrawn said, a worryingly discerning look in his eyes.

"Is there any chance I could persuade you to leave the ships be?" Skywalker asked.

The Grand Admiral raised an eyebrow. Skywalker sighed.

"I thought so..." Skywalker said dejectedly

"If we don't take these ships and that crystal The First Order or another faction will" Thrawn pointed out. "And someone strong in the Force may be able to find a way past the Kyber crystal. And we know that nearly every faction in the galaxy has those that could do it."

"Then let me go." Skywalker suggested.

"I don't have any authority over you Commander, and you don't command me anymore." Thrawn dryly reminded.

Skywalker shot Thrawn a glare. Way he saw it that wasn't Anakin.

"But if you want to help prevent the needless deaths of our forces you are more than welcome to" Thrawn agreed.

"I'll be back" Skywalker said simply. "I'm going to see what I can do to calm the crystal. It's like a living being after all."

"I'm pulling back any unnecessary forces" Grievous said.

"As will I with our own" Thrawn agreed. "We don't know how this thing will react."

Elsewhere, Elite Wing was discussing matters of their own in the hanger of the Vapaad.

"I heard stories about The Malevolence during my time" Rhys was saying. "I can see why it was so feared after seeing that ship in action."

"I wonder why The Empire or First Order never made a similar ship?" Poe mused

"Well, from what I understand, The First Order didn't have the resources" Wedge reasoned. "And the Empire was always about quantity in most cases. They likely would've deemed too expensive to make in large numbers."

"Well a single Star Destroyer against typical Rebel ships would be more than enough in most cases" Baron Fel insisted. "Making a ship like the Malevolence unneeded."

"You sure?" Wedge smirked with pride. "Cause I'm pretty sure The Battle of Scarif would've gone very differently had The Empire had one there."

The Baron shot a look at the Rebel pilot, obviously irritated.

Rhys Dallows saw that if this continued it could lead to a lot of bad blood between the two, or maybe even their respective factions. He was surprised Poe wasn't stepping in: the Resistance were famed for their skill, not their discipline. It must take a very strong arm and a good amount of leadership for him to be as successful a Commander as he was.

But then again, these were Dameron's heroes, not some hotshot rogues he could give actual orders.

"Scarif?" Rhys asked. "I've heard of that, it's some minor Republic listening post. They keep an eye on the Hutts."

"In your time" The Baron reminded him. "In ours, it was the primary construction facility for the Imperial Military. The Tie Interceptor, E11 and Imperial Speeder Bike were all created there."

Wedge cleared his throat

"Oh yes" The Baron shrugged. "And the Death Star."

Rhys found a chill still ran up his back when he heard that name. Such a nightmarish power, he was glad it arrived after his time. But then, he reminded himself, now it and even greater horrors WERE in his time.

"The Rebels attacked Scarif and stole the plans to that Battle Station; it's what allowed them to destroy it" Baron told his younger (Chronologically speaking) comrade. "Some of my best friends died fighting on and over that beach, most of the others went up with the Death Star itself. So you'll understand when I say-"

Wedge tensed and narrowed his eyes, perhaps thinking of his own friends he had lost at those battles.

"That I hold an eternal respect for the men and women of that mission" Baron Fel finished

Wedge blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"I can't help it, the Imperial doctrine respects strength" The Baron shrugged. "In the entire Galactic Civil War, no one ever displayed as much strength as Rogue One did, you honor them well Rogue Commander."

The Baron actually smiled, thumping Wedge on the shoulder. Wedge nodded back, unsure of what to say. He was saved the trouble by the former Lord Vader storming into the hanger.

"Whoa! Wonder where he's going in such a rush?" Poe asked, running over and fell in step with the ex-Sith, followed closely by the other members of Elite Wing. "So you're Vader, huh? I must admit, your grandson is scarier. Though you're the better pilot! That TIE, is it a customized-?"

"Poe!" A shocked Baron called indignantly.

"Sorry. Where are we headed Commander?" Poe asked. "The battle's over, that Separatist behemoth took out the entire First Order fleet."

"I'm not your commander" Skywalker growled.

"I've seen you fly" Poe said. "Yes you are."

Baron Fel nodded in agreement. He had no problem passing leadership over to his former Lord.

"Fine:" Skywalker said, still not even looking at the other pilots. "Then I'm ordering you to stay here. This is a solo mission."

"I thought you were a Skywalker?" Wedge asked.

The other four shoot him dirty looks and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." The Rebel pilot muttered

"Like you said, battle is over" Skywalker pointed out. "I don't need an escort."

"But... well, whatever you say commander" Poe said reluctantly. "But whatever you're doing: May the Force be with you."

Anakin Skywalker hadn't heard that since his best friend and mentor had left to face Grievous. That was the last time the two had met off the field of battle.

"You know what?" Skywalker said, finally facing the Resistance pilot. "You can help, Dameron."

"Great! Name it" Poe said excitedly.

"Your ship" Skywalker said

"... Name something else" Poe muttered.

For a while, Poe's respect for THE Anakin Skywalker, greatest war hero, war criminal AND pilot the Galaxy had ever seen struggled with his desire to not let anyone else use his precious ship.

"The Alliance has always said the X-Wing is the greatest fighter there is" Skywalker folded his arms. "I'd like to test it for myself."

"Fine, she's yours" Poe sighed. "But BB8's going with you to make sure you bring it back. And barring that, my droid had better still be in one piece after this as well."

"Don't worry, she's safe with me" Skywalker assured him. "May... May the Force be with you as well."

Elite Wing watched as Skywalker climbed in the cockpit of their friend's orange and black fighter, while Poe had a rushed, hushed conversation with his beloved astromech. He was still trying to give some last minute instructions as the X-Wing lifted into the air and roared towards the hanger exit.

"Don't worry, I think that guy can fly even better than you" Rhys assured his new friend.

The fighter had barely cleared the hanger before it started doing spins and loops.

"Yeah, I guess" Poe admitted. "Mind you, I'd love to have a race, just to prove it one way or another."

"Please, he'd destroy you" The Baron scoffed.

"I'm not so sure" Wedge chimed in. "My Rouges have out flown him before."

"I find that extremely unlikely" Baron Fel raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!" Wedge insisted. "He ambushed above Felucia once, and we-"

"Lord Vader did NOT ambush people!" The Baron interrupted

"Sorry, you must work for a different Empire than the one I'm thinking of!" Poe sarcastically apologized.

Rhys rolled his eyes as the Rebels and Imperial began arguing again. He sat down besides Wrench and and struck up a conversation with him instead, as his squadron-mates continued their debate.

Meanwhile, Skywalker stopped putting Poe's X-Wing through its paces and got down to business. It really was the best fighter he could remember flying, even better than the Jedi Interceptors.

He would never admit that to the Alliance of course, but he would look into getting one for himself.

The Astromech interrupted his train of thought with a series of beeps.

"Bee-bee-eight, wasn't it?" Skywalker asked. "Don't worry, the TIEs were caught by the ION blast, there's no one out here to sneak up on us. I don't think there is any hiding out there."

BB-8 beeped again.

"Yes, we're going to the Supremacy" Skywalker said. "Yes, I know it's scary."

BB-8 beeped once more.

"No, I don't think Poe was mad at you" Skywalker assured her. "He just trusts you more than me, I would too."

Skywalker shook his head. He had been flying with seasoned, professional Imperial droids for decades now. This young, excited Rebel droid was a nice change of pace. He was briefly worried if such a... non-standard droid would be up to the task at hand, but he needn't have. She performed flawlessly and the X-Wing touched down with pinpoint accuracy in the devastated hanger of the First Order command ship.

Skywalker stayed in the cockpit for a second, feeling the tremors still racing through the Force from the Kyber crystal. Once he made sure they weren't going to kill him outright, and picking out the Crystal's direction, he climbed out and set off towards it.

BB8 beeped inquisitvly.

"No thank you" Skywalker waved his hand. "The ship is unstable and Poe will kill me if you get damaged. Stay with the fighter."

Skywalker had brought along a pressure suit being that many areas of the ship had, well... Lost pressure. But that's what happens when a ship gets torn in half by another ship ramming it at light speed. He had landed in closest intact hanger that was nearest to the Kyber crystal.

Making his way through the ship he found he had to activate his magnetized boots in order to stay on the floor. He saw many First Order Stormtroopers and crew men floating lifelessly in the zero gravity of the corridors.

"Pointless... Such a pointless waste of life" Skywalker murmured.

He continued on as best he could. Some walls and debris he had to move out of the way with The Force, but after a long trek taking almost an hour he made it.

"By The Force!" He exclaimed at the sight before him.

It was a massive Kyber crystal as expected, but he didn't expect it to be this big. It became obvious why The First Order needed a ship this big to carry it as he stared out into the vacuum of space in the half of the ship he was on.

It seemed to be spinning, striking out with what looked like red lightning bolts at many nearby pieces of debris. The crystal itself had turned red and was cracked.

"I really hope this doesn't kill me" Skywalker said, stealing himself.

He made his way out of what was left on the side of the ship he landed in out into the debris field in between the two sides of the ship that were mostly intact. He could hear the crystal's wails; this one wasn't singing like the others, this one was in pain.

Using The Force he guided himself to it. The red lighting got close a few times which made him feel uneasy, but he continued anyway until he made physical contact with the crystal, and interestingly upon making contact it stopped spinning, the lighting stopped and the wails of pain turned into lesser moans of pain.

The Kyber crystal was obviously pleading for his help. Skywalker knew they were alive, but never saw one react quite like this. Using The Force to grab a flat piece of debris he sat cross legged on it, reached out to the crystal, and closed his eyes going into meditation.

The combined fleet held their collective breath as they carefully eyed the destroyed First Order vessel. From the bridge of the Vapaad, Thrawn himself watched as well, with folded hands.

"Do we have anything of Commander Skywalker's progress?" The Grand Admiral asked.

"Negative" Reported a Comm officer. "Not by regular means there is too much interference from the crystal, but that interference seems to be lessening."

"No doubt it is the doing of Skywalker" Thrawn said. "Keep me posted."

Skywalker continued meditating. He felt the Crystal's fear and calmed it. He felt its anger and quelled it. He felt its brokenness and fixed it. Using techniques taught to him a lifetime ago in the Jedi Temple, he became calm and peace himself. Any other Force user of his caliber, it would have worked perfectly. But the man once known as Darth Vader was nearly as broken as the Crystal itself, and when he reached out to it, it started reaching out to him too, plumbing the depths of his very soul.

Skywalker was almost shocked out of meditation when he began seeing visions. First a young slave boy on a desert planet, fixing machines and dreaming of seeing the stars. He sees the boy, himself, mistreated by his owners and growing in anger every year. He sees as a Jedi Knight, stranded in middle of another mission, finds the boy. He sees as the Jedi, recognizing the boy's power, offers to take him to the stars, to make him a hero. He sees as the boy leaves his mother behind forever.

A young, headstrong boy charging into battle, so sure of victory. The same boy, torn apart from the pain of losing his mother. Charging to save his closest friend, losing an arm as payment. The Galaxy, engulfed in war and chaos and death. Good friends falling on the field of battle, the boy powerless to save them. A spunky young girl, a friend to train and teach. A gathering cloud, his friend turns her back on him, his other friend slowly stops smiling.

The closest thing he has to a father whispering things, dreadful things in his ear. Telling him of the Dark Side, all its power, it's inevitable victory. A disarmed enemy, nobler than himself, struck down while defeated and unarmed. Another enemy, who should have been friend, disarmed and murdered by the Sith the boy had sworn to protect. A dozen dead Jedi Younglings on the floor of the Temple, their looks of hope turned to terror. An agonizing final battle. A huge, menacing figure in armor as black as space, as black as death.

But then, Skywalker sees something else: the coming future, instead of the buried past. His son and the Emperor's Hand aboard the Rebel ship Ghost, flying with General Kota to meet some great threat. His grandson and Vader's own twisted master, hunting Sand People in the desert wastes. And then himself, the smuggler Solo, his Wookiee co-pilot, a young Jedi woman, The Count, Grievous, Fett and two other murky figures facing a dark shadow of fire and death in the grasslands of Naboo.

Naboo! Skywalker's thoughts turned to the serene, peaceful planet. The first planet he had ever loved, so different from the harsh sands of Tatooine and the durasteel jungle of Coruscant. Flowing rivers, gentle winds, soft grass, warm sunlight, clouds lazily moving overhead. And Padme: laying there in the meadow, a lifetime ago, smiling and laughing, so beautiful the land around her turned gray. Time seemed to stop as he looked into her eyes and saw joy. Saw love. Saw peace.

With a sigh, both the Crystal and Skywalker settled.

The crystal was no longer cracked and glowed white rather than red. What was interesting was that his lightsaber floated partially deconstructed in front of him. The crystal that had been housed in the chamber had changed from crimson, and now matched the white that the massive Kyber crystal now glowed.

He reassembled his blade and ignited it. It now glowed with a white blade. He closed his eyes and hung his head thinking back to the Sith temple on Malachor.

"Ahsoka..." He whispered.

His blade now glowed white the same light her's did before he-

"Commander do you read? Are you there?" Thrawn's voice buzzed over the comm.

Skywalker deactivated his saber putting it back on his belt.

"Yes, I'm here, Grand Admiral" Skywalker replied over his own comm.

"You had many of us worried there" Thrawn reported, in the most unworried tone. "Readings showed massive fluctuations of energy, but it now shows that the crystal has stabilized. But I have to be sure: Is it safe to approach?"

"Yes" Skywalker said reluctantly. "Everything is fine now. But there is something we need to discuss."

"About what Commander?" Thrawn asked.

"The ships I have no issue with you taking, but the Kyber crystal..." He said looking back at it. "It cannot fall into the hands of those who would seek to do harm. And before you ask, no you can't use it. You'll likely just end up in the same situation as The First Order."

"What makes you so certain about that?" Thrawn said.

"This crystal... It's more than just big, it's alive" Skywalker explained. "It's a thinking, living being. I don't know how to explain it in a way you would understand, but this one is special for more than one reason. And if you try to take and use it for yourself I'll know, and you don't want to see the side of me that would come after you if you did."

"Then what would you have us do with it?" Thrawn asked again, sensing the truth in Skywalker's words.

Skywalker looked back at the Kyber crystal again, thinking for a moment.

"We'll decide in good time" He finally said. "Maybe it will tell us. Right now, we just need to secure it."

"I'll see what I can do." Thrawn said at last.

"Vader, what's taking so long?" The gravelly voice of Grievous suddenly broke in.

"Don't call me that, General" Skywalker warned

"Fine, Skywalker" Grievous said impatiently. "I know you're over there procuring the Crystal. Do you have it yet?"

"I do" Skywalker reported. "You and the Count do not."

"What are you-" The droid general began

"You know exactly what I'm saying" Skywalker interrupted. "I owe Dooku a great debt, but not the ability to destroy planets. And I don't owe you anything"

"So you're just going to hand the Kyber Crystal over to Thrawn?" Grievous asked indignantly. "You trust that Chiss Imp more than us?"

"Yes, actually" Skywalker said dryly. "We've been serving side by side for decades now. He has my full confidence. But-" Skywalker felt it in the Force as a Rebel frigate from the Home One moved into position to receive the Crystal from the disabled Supremacy. "I actually have something else in mind"


End file.
